A Second Chance
by BirdOfVictory
Summary: The world has become a place where animal-human hybrids are kept as pets and subs, and no one bats an eye at it. Dean Ambrose, a police officer, and Roman Reigns, a respected doctor, come in contact with a hybrid that has faced nothing but bad people and situations, and decided to give this hybrid a second chance at life. (established Ambreigns and eventually Dean/Roman/OC)
1. Prologue

**AN: This is my first Ambreigns story and it has been running around in my head as a little plot bunny until I finally couldn't ignore it. I hope you enjoy reading it! Let me know if I should continue or if I should squish it before it starts running wild.**

It wasn't that I had wanted it this way. It was more of things ended up this way. They always did. I would think things were turning around and life was picking up, and then BOOM! Something or someone would swoop in and make everything fall backwards and take me back to the place I was before.

I never thought I would end up on the streets. People never really notice a hybrid on the streets anymore. Ever since the geneticists and activists started getting unclaimed hybrids more freedom and intelligence, most people thought unclaimed hybrids belonged on the streets to die. A lot of people realized once we grew into full grown adults that they didn't want an adult hybrid living in their house, so they let them go to live their own lives.

What those people didn't realize is that we don't have the same ability or opportunities as normal humans do. Those hybrids were treated like pets until they were kicked out. They don't know how to do anything else and every time one of them tries to get help, they are turned away because they are a hybrid. Which lead to a lot of them getting picked up by crooked pet shops all over the country and by pimps to get used as sex slaves.

Fortunately, well maybe not, I have never had a master. I was trained to be a pet, but no one had bought me. All the humans wanted pets that were pure breed and looked pure bred. Being a half canine and half feline human- hybrid never brought more than aww's and ooo's at my cage door before the people moved on to other pets.

That was until someone burnt down the pet shop I was in. I heard that it was a protest against the hybrid industry and that they hadn't expected for there to be any pets inside, but that wasn't the case. The owners had taken all of the other pets to an event that night and left me behind.

"Why take a pet that can't even get a buyer when they come to the store looking for one? She's as useless as they come. It will do her some good to leave her alone for a while."

That was the last thing I heard from the store owners. Luckily, I was able to escape from the building before the fire got really bad but, as said before, humans only give so much attention to unclaimed hybrids. Well, this is where my story begins, the night of the fire is where my life changed. For the best or the worst I can't decide but it changed none the less.


	2. Ch 1: Every Fire Starts With A Flame

**AN: I figured it would be nice to give y'all a little bit of Ambreigns (since this is an Ambreigns story) to help decide if I should continue or squash this story. Please review and be nice. (Please be gentle if you think this sucks!)**

I thought it was going to be a typical shift when I started but I was reminded about 30 minutes before the end of my shift that no shift is typical when you're a police officer. There was a call over the scanner that a building was on fire and the fire department was requesting police assistance. My partner Cesaro and I headed over to the scene, sirens blaring, and were surprised to see a 7-story business/ apartment building up in flames. There were two fire trucks spraying water one the building and a couple of ambulances already on the scene. Setting up at the perimeter, I left Cesaro to answer the annoying questions of the bystanders to find the higher-up in charge of the scene.

"There is a free seat over here!"

The voice caught my attention and my focus was diverted from finding the higher-up to watching my long-time boyfriend attending to a patient on the bumper of an ambulance. Seeing that a few more officers had joined Cesaro at the perimeter, I decided I could take a little detour since the fire was starting to go down and it seemed there were no more people trapped inside. Going over to the ambulance, I waited until he walked away from the patient to get his attention.

"Roman, what are you doing here? I thought it was your night off" I said, grabbing him.

"Oh, Dean! I was wondering if you were going to be here" replied Roman, hugging me quickly. "They called me in when they got word of it. Apparently there was a big accident on the highway and they didn't have enough doctors on the clock to split between the two."

"Have they told you if there are any more people in the building?"

"The firefighters said that all the apartments have been vacated and the first floor was one of those hybrid pet shops. They contacted the owners and were told that none of the pets were still in the building."

I nodded my head and placed a kiss to his forehead before we had to part. He rushed over to a patient that was coughing pretty bad from smoke inhalation while I went to check the perimeter since the firefighters had finished putting the fire out. Moving to the alleyway to the burnt down building, I was about to walk past it when I saw a shadow move and heard a faint cough. Passing my flashlight over the alley revealed nothing until the clatter of trash cans moving caught my attention. Moving in, after checking to make it was safe, I looked around until my light shined on a curled up body that was cowering behind a few trash cans and a dumpster. The only thing I could see was the long black hair and thin, bare arms covering her head

"Hey, are you okay miss?" I said, moving closer.

Her head shot up to reveal two black cat ears on her head and wide, frightened golden eyes. This must be one of the homeless hybrids since the pet store owners said all the pets were with them. Her clothes consisted of a grey tank top and black short shorts which truthfully could have been a different color seeing how much dirt was falling off her as she shook.

"I suggest you move. Where you are hiding isn't exactly the safest spot right now" I continued, trying to coax the hybrid out.

She must have been scared out of her mind because she just shrunk back farther against the wall and started shaking harder. Her ears flattened against her head and she covered her head again. That's when I noticed a cut on her forearm and a few on her bare stomach.

"Please, come here, it isn't safe right here."

I put my hand out but that caused her to push further back. Moving back to survey the scene, I noticed that there was a back door to the burning building hanging open. There was a piece of ripped fabric hanging from the door frame that matched the color of the hybrid's shirt. I shined my light in the room to see that it was full of cages, meaning that the cowering hybrid had come from inside.

"Why would the owners lie about having all the pets?"

Deciding I wasn't the best candidate to get the pet out of hiding, I went to find Roman to see if he could look at the cuts on her arm and stomach after getting her out of her hiding spot. He was always the compassionate one in the relationship and it was probably the reason he made such an amazing doctor. It didn't take long for me to find him. He was standing at my car, talking to Cesaro, when I walked up.

"Hey, I need your help. There is an injured and frightened hybrid in the alley by the building and I can't get her out" I said, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Yeah, of course" replied Rome, moving in the direction I came from.

Cesaro came around the car and we moved to the officer in charge to tell him about the hybrid and the lying owners. Once we were done, I moved back to the alley to see that Rome had been able to coax the hybrid out of her hiding spot but was having trouble getting her to co-operate with him.

"I need to see the scratches to make sure they aren't infected."

"Not having much luck?" I asked, keeping my distance.

The hybrid tensed up and was about to scurry back to the dumpster when Rome was able to stop her.

"It's okay. He's a friend. He isn't going to hurt you, I promise. I will hurt him before he can hurt you" said Rome, getting her to slowly come back out.

Roman had always had a soft spot for hybrids and animals in general. I stood back and watched as he was able to get her to follow us out of the alley and to the street where everyone else was. We were leading her out until we realized that she had stopped at the entrance to the alley. Her head was down and I could see that she wasn't going to move any time soon.

"What's wrong?" I asked, moving to stand in front of her.

"I'm not allowed out there" came the soft reply from the hybrid. "I don't have an owner so I'm not allowed to be around humans."

What the hell? I looked over at Roman for answers and he just shook his head. Apparently the way people were able to keep human-animal hybrids as pets was to have strict training standard that was used internationally and was engrained in them from a very young age. Roman knew a lot more about it than I did since he had considered getting one for a while and had also had to care for a few at the hospital.

"If a hybrid doesn't have a human owner, they aren't allowed to be around humans unless they are in a pet store or at a pet sale event" explained Roman. "I'm sure you can make an exception so I can make sure you are alright."

The hybrid shook her head and answered "No one will want me if they find out I didn't follow my training. Though it's not like any one wanted me before or will ever want me now."

It looked like the hybrid was about to cry as she wrapped her arms around herself. Not really knowing what was going on, I looked to Roman again for answers.

"Owners want only the most obedient and well-trained adult pets and typically ignore all adult pets that are on the streets. Now that the shop has burnt down and the owners have basically abandoned her, she's going to have to live on the streets unless someone takes her in. Which means any chance she had of getting an owner has almost gone down to 0."

"What the heck? Are these owners really that picky? People pick up dogs and cats off the streets all the time but they won't do the same for a pet that is basically half human?"

"Not all of them are like that but considering most hybrid owners are wealthy and quite stuck up, it is pretty much a given."

We turned around to check on the hybrid when we saw that she was no longer at the entrance to the alley. Where did she go? Roman and I ran down the alley, checking in all the hiding places we could find before declaring she had gotten away.

"Damn, where could she have gotten away to?" I asked, going to meet Roman at the alley entrance.

"I don't know Dean, but did you see how thin and pale she was? We have to find her or I'm afraid she won't survive on her own with those injuries" said Roman, hugging me and burying his face in my neck.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his temple.

"We'll find her Ro. She couldn't have gotten too far."


	3. Ch 2: What's Lost Will Be Found

"Fuck, Ro. Remind me why we have to leave the bed again" said Dean, sprawled out over the bed after a very passionate reunion with his lover.

"Because you have to go in to the station and I promised I would go see Seth and Punk. Seth was pretty upset that I hadn't come to see him since I got back from the conference a couple days ago" replied Roman, crawling over Dean and claiming his lips.

Dean wrapped his arms around Roman's neck, deepening the kiss, and arched up to rub his bare cock against Roman's. A deep growl came from Roman's chest as he bit on Dean's bottom lip and tugged before moving back. If the lust in Dean's eyes wasn't a big enough give away, the smirk on his face and his continued work of rubbing their groins together were signs that he was ready for Round 3. . . or was it Round 4?

"We have to shower and get dressed. Now come on, we can go at it when you get home."

Roman got off the bed and pulled Dean off the bed, as he groaned and cursed out his co-workers for telling him to stop by the station on his day-off. The Samoan hugged his boyfriend from behind and led him into the bathroom where they stopped in front of the mirror and looked at each other. Being separated from each other for the last four days hadn't been different from any other time that Roman went to some conference but this time, they had something else on their minds.

It had been two weeks since the fire and no matter how much they had looked around the city, there was no sign of the small, injured hybrid girl. Dean and Roman had ended up telling some of their co-workers to be on the look-out for her, but there hadn't been any sign of her. At first, Dean was looking for her just for Roman's sake, but as time passed, he was as worried about her as Roman was. Roman had been teaching him everything he knew about owning a half animal/ half human hybrid and he did his own research when he had downtime.

"I love you" said Roman, dropping a kiss to Dean's pulse.

"I love you too, Big Cat" replied Dean, leaning back to kiss Roman's lips.

"Hi, Dean. What can I do for you?" asked Natalya, the receptionist for the police station.

"Cesaro called me earlier and said there was someone here to see me" replied Dean, leaning on the front desk and flashing her his panty-dropping smile.

The blush on her cheeks was enough to know that it was still worked even though he had been with Roman for close to eight years now. It was a good little boost to his ego but he was more curious about who would be here for him. Cesaro said it was important he get down to the station as soon as possible, but refused to tell him who the person was. Before Natalya could even call for him, Cesaro came from the back and greeted Dean.

"Thanks Nattie" said Dean, looking back as he followed Cesaro to the holding cell area.

Once they were in the hallway, Cesaro turned to Dean with a serious face.

"We found her."

It was obvious who he was talking about. Dean was shocked and about to go down the hall when Cesaro stopped him.

"She isn't in good shape, Dean. A shop owner had us come get her when he found her sleeping in their alley behind the dumpster. I know you said she was small and thin but it looks like she hasn't eaten in at least a week and she wasn't able to stay conscious for more than a few moments when we were bringing her in. He's wanting to press charges for loitering and trespassing on private property."

The last part had Dean enraged. Here was a harmless girl that was obviously sick, doing nothing but sleeping, but the shop owner is more concerned with pressing charges.

"Has anyone called the medics to get her looked at? Why hasn't anyone taken her to the hospital?" questioned Dean, pacing across the hall and drumming his fingers and rubbing his chest.

"Dean, I know you aren't exactly up to date on hybrids, but unclaimed hybrids have very few, if any, rights. It's like they don't exist if they don't have an owner that will speak up for them. The higher ups refused to let the medics look at her or take her to the hospital. It seems like the only way you are going to keep her from going to prison is if you and Roman become her owners."

This was insane. First, it's just wanting to make sure she was okay and let her get her injuries fixed, and now the only way that's going to happen is if she becomes their pet. Of course, he was a little, tiny bit, more open to the idea of having a pet, but Roman was the one with previous ownership experience. If it was up to Dean, they would get a fish and work up from there. Not jump straight in to caring for another human… well, half human.

"Wait, how is the shop owner able to press charges if she has no rights?" questioned Dean.

"That's the thing. They are able to be charged with crimes and sent to prison but they are not able to defend themselves. It's like sending a stray dog to the pound. If there is no one there to claim it, there is nothing to stop it from happening. The only reason I was able to have her put in a holding cell instead of being sent straight to the Detention Center is because I said she had some information about the arson case."

Dean stopped pacing across the hall to look at his partner and long-time friend. It amazed him how much Cesaro was willing to do for Dean, especially when Dean hadn't even asked for his help. Friends like Cesaro weren't common in Dean's life when he was growing up, but he wouldn't give him up for anything now.

"I'll have to talk to Rome about what he wants to do about claiming her, but until then… let's see how she's doing."

The two men continued down the hall in a silence that was electrified. Dean was thinking about how he was going to tell Roman about the hybrid's situation without ruining the peace they had before he left the house. It definitely wouldn't be easy, if it was possible at all, but he was sure that Roman would be all for bringing the hybrid home.

"I'll let you go inside alone. I have some paperwork to handle and see what I can do to get her out of here" said Cesaro, opening the door and letting Dean walk in the room with the holding cells.

The entire room was quiet except for the soft whimpering from the farthest cell from the door. Dean walked back to the cell and had to control his rage once again. It was one thing to hear someone say that she looked sick but to actually see how pale she was and how hard she was shivering and sweating, it took everything in him to not open the cell and take her straight to Roman.

"Hey, are you okay?" questioned Dean, looking straight at the hybrid.

The whimpering and shivering only got worse after Dean addressed her. She scooted as far away from the door as she could, cowering in the corner of the cell and covering her head like she did the night he found her. Horrible images ran through Dean's mind at what she had went through while living on the streets for the last two weeks.

"Hey, it's okay. Look. . . look, it's me" said Dean, opening the cell door and moving to squat down in the door way. He waited until the hybrid looked up at him to continue talking. "I know I don't have my uniform on, but do you remember me?"

Dean shut the cell door and moved to sit against the cell wall, waiting for a response from the hybrid. A look of recognition came to her eyes as she looked at Dean. He smiled as the shivering toned down and the whimpering stopped. Instead of pushing her for more, he stayed in his spot and pulled out his cell phone, dialing his lover's number and putting it on speaker phone. The hybrid stayed curled up in the corner but seemed to be trying not to focus on what he was doing. It was actually cute how she would look at him from the side and then when he caught her, she would look away.

"Hey Ro, you aren't going to believe it but I found her."


	4. Ch 3: What's In A Name

"I can't believe you found her" said Seth, trying to keep pace with me as we moved toward the holding cells at the police department.

Dean had called me about twenty minutes ago saying that Cesaro had found our missing hybrid. Seth and I had been planning to spend the day together until Punk got off from the tattoo parlor he owned and Dean came back from the police station, but those plans were long forgotten. All that mattered was that pale, little hybrid that had somehow given us the slip. It probably shouldn't have been that way considering that we had only seen her once, but she had worked a way into my heart and I knew that I had to take her home and keep her safe.

"Neither can I. Dean said that they were in one of the holding cells back here" I replied, opening the door that Cesaro pointed too and walked in.

It was easy to spot Dean as he leaned against the cell wall beside an open door. Not really thinking, I ran over to the door and focused on the little hybrid that was sitting on the wall, opposite of Dean, watching as he played on his cell phone. My boyfriend was forgotten as I moved to take the hybrid in my arms.

"Thank God, you're okay. Don't you ever run away like that again, do you understand me? Do you know how much I was worrying about you? I thought if we didn't find you that you were going to end up like all those other hybrids that end up on the streets."

I knew I was rambling but couldn't seem to stop myself. As I was talking and my emotions were coming down, I noticed that the hybrid was very tense in my arms and had yet to move. That stopped my rambling. She had probably gone through and seen a lot and here I was, a complete stranger, holding her in my arms in a death grip. She could be thinking I'm going to choke her out and kidnap her or suffocate her for all I know.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you" I soothed, reaching up to pet the back of her head.

As I continued petting her, she moved her head back into my hand and a quiet purr started to sound from her as her eyes closed and her ears moved. An amused chuckle left my lips and a smirk was on Dean's face as he watched us. Seth was standing in the doorway, watching everything and I could see the wheels in his head turning. He was probably planning a shopping trip after we get her out of here.

"Are you two taking her home?"

The hybrid's eyes shot open and she practically jumped out of my arms and into the corner under the sink. Her gaze was completely focused on Seth as she started trembling and shaking.

"Oh great Sethie. It took me 30 minutes to get her from under there and you just had to screw it up" complained Dean, getting up and sighing.

"How was I supposed to know that was going to happen? I was just going to see if we needed to go get her stuff since you two probably have nothing for a pet at your house. And a female pet at that. You are going to need a bed, clothes, collar, and everything else that goes along with owning a hybrid. Romie and I would have to spend half the day finding the right stuff for her."

"So we can have our house decorated in pet stuff that is pink and covered in spiders and webs like all the stuff you and Punk have for A.J.? Hell no!"

The two of them continued to go back and forth and I knew that they would continue for a while. I had also learned it was better not to get involved until it escalated to the next level, which was one of them taking a swing at the other. Turning to focus on the hybrid in the corner, I was amused to see her completely still, watching Dean and Seth argue.

"It's okay. You can come back out. Those two are always like this" I said, holding my hand out for the hybrid.

"Hey, no we're not" countered Dean and Seth, turning to me and speaking at the same time.

A little chuckle came from the hybrid as she moved to come closer to me. I smiled and started petting her head again, enjoying the purr that came from her and how she moved closer to me. That confirmed it. She was coming home with us, no matter what it takes.

Cesaro came back in, followed by another officer and two people who looked like the scum of the earth. Their mouths turned up in sinister smirks once their eyes landed on the hybrid and when she heard their hushed whispers, her entire body tensed up and her eyes fell to the floor.

"The owners of the shop the hybrid came from have come to file a report on her being missing" said the other officer that I recognized as Captain Joey Mercury, Dean's superior. "The store owner has dropped the charges since he can't afford to continue to pursue them in court."

"So, what does that mean?" questioned Seth, completely disregarding the fact that he should be showing the officer a little respect.

"She is coming with us. The person we left to take care of her didn't do their job and when the fire happened, we thought they had gotten her out of the building. As you can see, that didn't happen and this entire fiasco ensued. We have missed her so much and are so happy that the police were able to find her" said the woman, coming into the cell and trying to get closer to the hybrid.

The pale hybrid shrunk away from the woman and moved closer to me, pressing her back against the wall. If that wasn't enough of a sign that everything they said was a lie, I don't know what would be unless she had bruises on her body. I looked her over while everyone else continued talking, and came to the conclusion that the shop owners were horrible people.

It was easy to see that some of her ribs were visible and the pale color of her skin probably wasn't natural but because of the fact that it had a yellow tint, which meant she was sick. There was a light sheen of sweat on her forehead and after placing my hand on it, it was confirmed that she had a slight fever. Her arms and legs were skinny, too skinny. Also, the dullness of her golden eyes hurt my heart.

"How long have you been starving her?" I questioned, standing up and moving to stand in front of the hybrid.

"Excuse me?" replied the woman, looking up at me.

"How long have the two of you been starving her? A hybrid doesn't get that thin in a matter of a few weeks" I said, keeping my place in front of her.

The two owners were fumbling for an excuse as Captain Mercury and Cesaro watched them closely. Dean and Seth came to stand at my sides to completely block the little hybrid from view. This situation continued with us questioning the owners until finally Captain Mercury and Cesaro escorted them to two interview rooms.

As they left, Seth moved to the doorway and waved bye before sticking out his tongue and flipping the owners off behind the officers' back. Dean moved away from his place beside me while I turned around and knelt down to the hybrid's level. Cesaro came back a few minutes later when Seth and Dean had picked up their argument.

"It's safe for you two to take her home with you. The owners are now going to be under investigation and have all the pets and hybrids under their care taken."

Dean thanked him and spent a couple minutes talking to him. I was petting the hybrid again when a question suddenly popped in my head. What is her name? How is it that we have become so fond of her and we don't even know her name?

"Since you are coming home with us, I think it might be a good idea to know your name" I said, moving my hand under her chin and making her look at me.

"My owner is supposed to choose my name when they take me home" replied the hybrid, keeping her voice quiet.

We will have to work on her speaking volume and probably her confidence level in general.

"Well, what was your name at the shop?"

"They called me Timber."

"I like it. What about you Dean? Think we should keep her name as Timber or did you want to change it?"

Dean seemed to think about it for a second before nodding his head.

"I like it. Let's keep it. Looks like A.J. is getting a new friend" said Dean, looking at Seth.

"Oh my gosh, A.J. is going to love that. She loves meeting new hybrids and it will be good for Timber to have another female hybrid to be around."

Seth continued on about anything and everything while Dean and I just laughed and shook our heads. Timber stood up when I did and looked up at us. We were about to walk out when I realized that she wasn't following us again.

"Come on, it's okay. We're leaving" I said.

She looked at the floor for a few moments until she looked up at Dean and I.

"Are you two my owners now or are you going to keep me until the shop wants me back?"

Her question told me that she had been through foster homes before. That's probably why her training is so extreme. But that didn't mean it broke my heart any less. She actually thought we would send her back to that hell hole.

"We're your owners now and you're coming home with us. Our home is your home now, and nothing is going to change that" said Dean, moving over to her and taking her hand. "You aren't running away this time."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Sorry about taking so long to update! School and life has been crazy for the last week or so. I had a Japanese mid-term, four papers, a pre-calculus exam, and advising for next semester all in the last week. I'm already working on the next chapter so hopefully it won't take as long this time. **

**Please leave reviews, comments, anything. It helps motivate the writing process. **

**Until next time, **

**BoV**


	5. Ch 4: Look Inside The Mind

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the late update. I've had a crazy few weeks with homework, work, and personal stuff. Hope you enjoy! **

**Please favorite and review!**

**BoV**

* * *

The man with the two colored hair walked in the front and kept talking about the hybrid he had. I think they said her name was A.J. or something like that. In-between his stories of her and bickering with the curly haired man, he continued naming off things that my new owners would need to buy. Things that I had never gotten from a foster home or potential owner before. Like a bed, clothes, toys. Just thinking about receiving those things had me blushing and keeping my gaze on the ground.

To get things like clothes and toys from your master was a show of affection. It meant they cared about your well-being and health. Well, at least the clothes did. The toys meant that they cared about your happiness and entertainment. Many owners got toys so that they kept pets out of their hair, but from the ones the man was talking about were ones that weren't like that.

"So, who is she going to ride with?" asked my new curly haired owner, looking at my new long haired owner.

"She can ride with you. I'm afraid of what Seth will do to her if she rides with us" replied the long haired man, pulling the two-colored hair man away from us.

"Wait!" shouted the man being dragged by my new owner. "Why don't you ride with them? I can take the car, grab A.J., and bring her to the pet store too. I've been meaning to get her some new toys."

My focus was on the car my curly haired owner was leaning against. It was really pretty. It looked like the ones that would pass in front of the store window during the day and pull up at the events at night. None of the foster homes I had been in had cars this nice. Most of the time they transported pets in vans with no windows except the one in the back and the one they looked out of in the front.

"You like it?"

I was startled out of staring at the car and looked up at my curly haired owner. He was smirking and watching me and it made my cheeks burn. What happened to my training? I wasn't supposed to look at anything unless given permission to look at it. They are probably going to send me back to those people now. Wait, didn't that other man say that everyone else is being taken away from them? They are going to send me back on the streets!

"Hey, hey. Everything's okay. Seth, what is wrong?" asked the curly haired man, coming closer and grabbing my hands.

I didn't realize I was covering my ears or that tears had started coming from my eyes. He held both of my hands in one of his while the two toned man came over. It was easy to see that he wanted me to look at him, but I couldn't risk breaking my training again. They would send me back on the streets again if I did that. This is the only time anyone has wanted to be my owners. I can't screw this up. It's my only chance.

"You must've been through some pretty intense training to be this well trained" said the man as he moved to scratch behind one of my ears.

It actually felt really good as he scratched behind my ear and helped relax me a little bit. He continued to talk to my new owners while scratching for a little bit longer. They were still talking when he stopped. And it was just starting to feel good too. I pouted a little bit and bumped the hand that was still resting on my head, hoping to catch his attention and make the scratching start again.

He laughed and then started scratching that spot again. It felt so good that my tail started moving back and forth while I purred gently.

"That's A.J. favorite spot to be scratched too."

"Is that the only one that can make her like that?" asked my curly haired owner, moving to scratch in the same spot as the two hair colored man.

"No, she should do the same thing if you pet or scratch her back. She might stretch or lay out on her stomach, but it is the best thing if they start stressing out."

Not really thinking, I moved closer to my new owner and rubbed against his side while purring a little louder. He smelled really good. Like the woods and something I hadn't smelled before. It wasn't like the way the guys who came in the shop and came to the events smelled like. Those humans smelled like unnatural things, I think one of the other pets said it was called chemicals or something like that.

"C'mon. We need to get to the pet shop if we are going to get her all this stuff" said my other owner, moving to stand on the other side of the one scratching and petting my head.

My dark haired owner kissed my curly haired owner on the cheek before pushing him to the car. He wrapped his arm around me and guided me to the car while the two colored hair man went to a car that was stopped just a little bit away. Didn't they say he had a pet too? What was the name he called her again? Normally, I am good at remembering things, but that scratching felt so good that I can't remember a lot of the things they were talking about.

"Do you want me to sit back here with you or do you want to sit by yourself?" asked my tanned owner.

Just as I was sitting down in the backseat, my curly haired owner did something and I heard a loud noise and everything seemed to spring to life. Not knowing what was going on, I curled up in a ball and covered my head. Both men looked at me with wide eyes before the tan skinned one climbed in the back with me.

"That answers that question. You haven't ridden in cars a lot, have you?"

I shook my head 'no' before remembering that I was supposed to verbally answer when asked a question. What has happened to all of my training? They really are going to send me back on the streets if I keep misbehaving. Maybe they are already planning to do that? A lot of the owners that would pick pets out at shop would tell the pet their names and what they were supposed to be called. But they haven't told me anything.

"I was always transported in crates and in the back of really big cars that didn't have windows except that one and that one" I said, pointing to the windows in the front and back.

Both men nodded and looked at each other before the curly haired man started driving. The dark haired one put his arm around me and pulled me into his side. As soon as I was against him, the scratching behind my ear started again. I started purring instantly and snuggled closer. Even if they sent me back on the streets, I would remember and miss the scratching the most.

I had never really be touched by the pet store owners or by the foster homes I was sent to. There had been the occasional pat on the head or petting of my back but nothing like this. It was an action done by owners to show possession. It made me feel safe and wanted. For the first time in my life, I was able to enjoy something without worrying about what would happen next.

"Rome, did we even introduce ourselves?" asked the curly haired owner, looking in the mirror at the top of the window.

The scratching stopped and I looked up to see the dark haired owner thinking hard. His eyes were on the floor and there was a wrinkle between his eyes. I bopped his hand that was still in the spot he was scratching, and moved a little to catch his attention. He looked down with a smile and started scratching again. A laugh filled the small space as I started purring, closed my eyes, snuggled into him, and let my tail move back and forth lazily.

"If scratching behind your ear makes you feel this good, I wonder what else could make you purr" said the dark haired owner, before turning to my other owner. "I don't think we did."

"Well, little kitty cat, my name is Dean Ambrose and the guy back there with you is Roman Reigns. I'm a police officer and Rome is a doctor at the local hospital."

I nodded and looked between them. They didn't look like a doctor and a police officer. They looked like they could be those people on posters and on TV or in those weird places with all the heavy things and people sweating. They were really attractive human men. They looked better and were just better than all the other men I had ever met. If they were this good, why did they want a pet that not even the worst, last resort owner not even want?

"The man who was with us earlier is named Seth Rollins. He owns a gym and has his own line of workout clothes and endorses nutritional supplements. He is in a relationship with a guy named Phil Brooks but likes to go by the name CM Punk. Punk owns a tattoo shop and helped Seth open the gym. They have a black cat hybrid named A.J. Lee" explained Roman, looking down at me.

He stopped scratching my head but I didn't try to get him to start again. I was trying to think through all this information. I wonder if the other hybrid would be able to help me learn about how my new owners wanted me to act. Would she even want to know me? I know some hybrids don't like other hybrids, and a lot of them don't like mixed breed ones like me. That is when one question popped in my mind.

"What am I supposed to call you?" I asked, quietly, looking up at Roman.

His eyes went wide for a second before the crease between his eyebrows came back. It looked like he was looking for something on my face. Dean responded while still looking ahead.

"What were you trained to call your owners?"

"The owners were supposed to tell us what to call them, but almost all of them told us to call them 'master' and 'mistress'" I answered, looking at Dean and watching as the car moved.

We were going to an area I had never been to before. Looking out the back window, I saw the main part of the city behind us and wondered if this was where they lived. I hadn't been outside of the city very much and was really scared and a little excited to explore this new place.

"Call us Master Dean and Master Roman for now. We'll think of something better and let you know when we do" replied Master Roman, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, touching the top of my head when he moved away.

"What? Kiss you? Hasn't anyone done that to you before?" questioned back Master Roman.

"No. No human has really shown affection towards me until today" I answered, hoping that my honesty wouldn't change anything.


	6. Ch 5: New Things And A New Friend

"Dean, calm the fuck down. Just because she couldn't go in the store didn't mean you could tell off the owner. Be happy that they didn't throw us out!" I shouted as we walked to the cars.

"I had every right to do that. They wouldn't let her in because we were going in there to get the things they fucking required her to wear. That doesn't make a single ounce of fucking sense" shouted back Dean, rubbing a circle into his collarbone while looking back at the store.

Roman was still inside, picking everything out while we came out here to sit with A.J. and Timber. You could almost hear the collective sigh of relief from the store workers as Dean walked out the door. Thank God Roman was there to keep him calm. Though I could tell it was taking a lot for Roman not to punch the guy at the register when he asked if they were willing to let him "play" with Timber.

I had to explain it to Dean after we walked away from the guy, but Roman got it right away. The register guy was asking if they were going to, in essence, pimp Timber out. It wasn't a really uncommon thing for people to use their hybrid pets as sex toys that could be shared, and that made my stomach turn. It was one thing if it was a consensual act between a human owner (or two human owners, in our case) and a hybrid pet, but to use them as if they were a common whore. I shook my head to erase the thoughts from my head.

"Master! Did Mister Dean and Mister Roman get everything for Timmy?" asked A.J., bouncing out of the car and over to my side.

Watching her pure, innocent joy at seeing me made my heart swell. Never before had I held such fondness for another living thing like I did for A.J., well, except Punk. She was a light in my day and one of the reasons I woke up in the morning and pushed myself so hard to be successful. If I couldn't provide for her every want and need, I felt like I failed as an owner. Even though A.J. had already said that she would be happy with nothing at all as long as she was our pet.

"Ro is still in there picking things out. He should be done any time now. How has it been out here?" I asked, looking into the backseat of my car at the quiet hybrid.

It is amazing how well trained she is. A pet that well trained should be worth a good amount of money and a mixed breed one at that. It's not every day you come across a hybrid that has both canine and feline DNA mixed with human DNA. Just that alone makes her worth millions. Why would those store owners cast her aside like she was common filth?

A.J.'s ears went down against her head and her smile dropped into a sad frown. "She hasn't had a good life Master. The store owners kept her as a trophy to be shown and never sold. They would use her as a prize to auction off at events and have people paid off to win and return her to the store. They kept people from purchasing her by saying that she was wild and impossible to train."

Dean started rubbing his chest and collarbone faster as he listened to A.J. recount everything Timber had told her. I knew she would open up to another hybrid but was it really such a good thing? If this was only the surface of what she told A.J., I don't know if either of us could handle the deeper things Timber hid inside herself. Well, maybe we could handle it, but I don't need Dean and Roman losing their jobs and going to jail for murder.

"She thinks that Mister Roman and Mister Dean are going to send her back on the streets because she has been misbehaving" continued A.J., looking over at Dean.

"Misbehaving? She's done nothing wrong" said Dean, shocked.

I would probably be playing teacher for a while if Dean was really this clueless. Of course, the extent her training has gone to is really rare, so. . . I can't really hold it against him too much. But I will. Just to mess with him.

"She's been trained to the minutest level, if I'm guessing right. Bumping my hand to scratch her head and looking at the car are things that she would be punished for if we were holding her to her training. She isn't supposed to look at anything unless she has been given permission to look at it. She isn't supposed to look for affection or contact with humans."

"Timmy was crying after you left with Mister Dean and Mister Roman. She kept saying that she is a horrible pet and that Mister Dean and Mister Roman would never be happy with her" inserted A.J.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her to my chest. The tears welling up in her eyes were enough to break my heart. I don't know what I would do if I had heard those words come from Timber's mouth. It was obvious that Rome and Dean already held Timber in a special place in their hearts. Why else would Dean break his no pet thing and Roman threaten complete strangers?

"Damn it! Seth, what the fuck am I supposed to do? Should I just let Roman handle this? He knows more about pets and hybrids than I do" said Dean, rubbing the back of his head and pacing.

Suddenly a small voice from the car called out "Master Dean." Automatically, Dean turned to the timid hybrid and knelt down in front of her. He seemed to be talking to her quietly, rubbing her hands, and comforting her.

A.J. snuggled into my side, nuzzling her head against my chest and letting out a quiet purr. All I could think of was 'Thank God, A.J. was never like that.' I couldn't imagine the absolute horror she would have been put through to be made that submissive. All of her innocent, child-like energy and joy would have been sucked out of her. Leaning down, I placed a kiss on the top of her head, right between her soft black kitten ears.

"What was that for Master Seth?" questioned A.J., looking up at me.

"I'm just really happy that you are our pet. You did good keeping Timber company while we were inside. Why don't we pick up Punk from work on the way home?" I asked, smiling down at the little black cat hybrid.

She immediately lit up and started going off about seeing her other owner. I ran my hand through her long black hair while holding her close to me. I would do anything to keep that smile on her face and I could see that same feeling started to take hold in Dean and Roman.

Looking back at Dean, I saw him still talking to Timber and petting her head. It was amazing to see that soft and caring side of Dean. No one except me and Roman get to see it. Speaking of the Samoan Superman, he was walking out with a cart full of bags.

"Care to help me load these in the trunk?" questioned Rome, stopping behind their car that was parked beside mine.

"Yeah. What all did you get? That looks like a lot more than we had talked about" said Dean, moving to start loading bags in the trunk.

"Well, I didn't know what she would like so I got a little bit of everything. Once we find out what she likes and doesn't like, we can come back and get more of it" replied Rome, smiling before going over and petting Timber.

Her tail was moving back and forth with her eyes closed. A tell-tale sign that Roman had found the spot she loved. A.J. remained in my arms as Rome and Dean went to load bags and Timber moved over to their car. Almost all of the bags were packed away in the trunk when Dean left to put the cart away. Roman was holding one bag, digging through it and mumbling to himself.

"I thought Dean was the only one crazy enough to talk to himself" I teased, letting A.J. go over to stand with Timber.

The two hybrids started a quiet conversation, focusing on each other. It warmed my insides to see how well A.J. was getting along with Timber and how well Timber was responding to A.J. Maybe she can help Timber break her training and start acting like a normal pet.

"Ah! Here it is" said Rome, pulling out a black and white woven collar from the bag.

He moved over to Timber and slipped it around her neck, fastening it until it was a perfect fit. It fit her and it fit Roman and Dean. Just the pure awe in her eyes was enough to give away how much it meant to her. After being passed around and treated like an object her entire life, she finally belonged to someone . . . well, someones.

"Now, it's official. You are now Dean's and my pet and never have to worry about anything ever again" said Roman, pulling her against his chest as tears poured from her eyes.

A.J. came over and hugged me, reacting to the sentimental moment. She has always been one for sweet, sappy moments. Suddenly, she popped back and looked up at me.

"Wait, if Mister Roman and Mister Dean are her owners, does that mean I can have play dates with her?"

I was about to answer until I remembered that this wasn't only my decision. Timber was now Roman and Dean's and they had a say in what she did and didn't do.

"What do you two think? Up for some play dates?"

They looked down at the hybrid that was snuggled against both of their chests and still fingering the new collar. Small smiles took residence on their faces before giving each other a sweet kiss over her head. It reminded me of when Punk and I got A.J.

"I'm up for it. Only makes sense since we are over at your house so much" answered Roman, wrapping his arm around Dean and pulling both of them closer to him. "But the real question is, what do you think?"

He pulled Timber's face up to look at him. She nodded before answering, "I want to. I've never had play dates or made friends before, but I want to try."

That was good enough for us as A.J. busted out of my grasp and went over to her new friend, hugging her and going on and on about what they would do together.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Decided to update again since I took so long with the last update and don't know when I will be able to update again. (Seriously I've had at least 4-6 papers and at least 4-5 tests in the last 2-3 weeks alone. And it's only going to get worse as the semester comes to a close.) **

**But a little bit of business. It was brought to my attention (dear Lord, that sounds really formal) that some readers would like a visual of the hybrids and characters in this story. I am not an artist but would actually like to see my characters on paper and share them with you. So, if any of you are or know of an artist willing to work with me on creating a picture of some of the characters, I would be really grateful. Send me a PM if you are interested or have any information.**

**Thanks and Hope you enjoyed the update.**

**Please favorite, follow, and review.**

**Until next time,**

**BoV**


	7. Ch 6: Our Baby Girl

I knew that it was going to take a little work to get Timber settled into our routine and also for us to get used to her. She was reserved, cautious of everything she did and said, and was extremely skittish. A loud noise would make her curl up in a ball and cover her ears. I thought she was just blocking the noise out until I saw the small, slightly darker colored scars on her ears. She was laying against my chest as I scratched her head while Dean and I watched TV before bed. Her purring and tail swinging lazily back and forth gave away how content and safe she felt. The expression on her face reminded me of when A.J. had just had her favorite food, gotten a new toy, and had (ahem) "play time" with Punk and Seth. She would be in complete bliss and the happiest person (hybrid or human) on Earth, and that is how Timber looked now. My anger was boiling over from seeing the scars, on top of the fact that she was so pale and skinny, and seeing how little things like petting and scratching her head could make her so content and happy.

If I was being honest, she was extremely beautiful for any hybrid or human. I'm sure Dean has noticed it too. It was almost a fact that the thought had gone through his mind of our relationship with Timber mirroring the one Seth and Punk had with A.J. It hadn't taken those three long to get to that point, and considering Seth is hornier than a bunny, I'm not surprised. But, would Timber really want to be in that type of relationship with us? One of more than master and pet but be our lover? She would never tell us no to anything we wanted because of her training but would she really want it as much as Dean and I would.

Wait, what in the hell am I thinking?

"Master Roman."

I looked down in to those bright, shining golden eyes and smiled. It warmed my heart to hear how easy and confident she was calling me that. I held a sense of pride in the fact that I was able to make her feel safe and cared for after everything she's gone through. And the look in her eyes when she looked at both of us, it made that pride swell up.

"Yes?"

"Master Dean doesn't look too good. He's paler than normal and he's shivering under the blanket" said Timber, pointing over to Dean.

I looked over at him and knew right away that he had somehow gotten himself sick. After years of being together, I could tell he was sick, even if I wasn't a doctor. He always turned back into a little boy when he got sick. Not wanting to be alone, wrapping himself up his favorite blanket and pretending to be okay until it got worse. How hadn't I noticed it when we got home a couple hours ago?

"Okay, I'm going to take him to bed for the night. Are you going to be alright by yourself for the rest of the night?" I asked Timber, getting up and moving over to Dean.

"Yes, Master. I'm just worried about Master Dean. Is he going to be okay?" questioned Timber, taking the blanket from me as I lifted it off Dean.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"You're sick. C'mon, time for bed baby boy" I said, lifting him up.

His legs wrapped around my waist and his head rested on my shoulder as I carried him to our bedroom. Timber was right on my heels, still carrying Dean's favorite blanket. You could feel the concern and worry rolling off of her in waves, and it didn't go unmissed by Dean. I had just laid him down and was getting the thermometer when he finally addressed it. Timber was covering him up with the sheets and duvet and then placed the blanket she carried on top.

"Don't worry about me. It's just a little cold. Rome will have me better in no time" said Dean, smiling at her.

She nodded her head and smiled but even Dean could see that it didn't reach her eyes. I went and sat on the other side of Dean, taking his temper and asking about his symptoms. He kept saying that he was cold and with a temperature of 101, I didn't think a trip to the E.R. was necessary. Giving him some of the cold medicine we had, I took off my t-shirt and slid under the covers and spooned Dean, warming him up a little bit.

"I'll go so you and Master Dean can sleep. Good night Master Roman."

I was about to tell her good night when Dean spoke up.

"No, sleep in here tonight. Please."

"Yes Master Dean."

Timber went to the chair we had in our room (for when Dean or I felt a little, well, kinky) and was about to curl up in it when Dean spoke up again.

"No. Over here" said Dean, lifting the covers and patting the spot in front of him.

"But Master Dean… I'm not allowed to sleep in my masters' bed. It would be breaking my training" said Timber, looking down at the floor.

"Fuck your training" "DEAN!" "Sorry, forget the training and get over here."

I was in shock at the ferocity that Dean had spoken with when he was talking about her training. He said that he was disgusted by how nit-picky the training was and how it made no sense to him, but I guess it had really gotten under his skin. I guess his blow up about Timber wanting to sleep on the floor in a corner instead of in the bed in the former guest room wasn't just an over-reaction.

Timber got up and lightly padded over to our bed. Dean grabbed her hand and pulled her down so he was spooning with her. I felt him shift around until he let out a content sigh and reached for my hand, wrapping both of our arms around her. It wasn't even a minute later that Dean's breathing had evened out and he was sleeping peacefully.

"Good night Timber. Sweet dreams" I said, placing my hand on her stomach and holding both of them in my arm.

It felt right to be holding both of them. If I was being honest, it felt like I had found a piece missing that I didn't even know I was missing. Sleep was coming to me quickly as the scent of Dean's body wash and his natural musk filled my senses. I was almost gone when I heard the soft reply from our missing piece.

"Good night Master Roman. Sleep well Master Dean."

It seemed like only a few minutes later when I was awoken by a very distinct smell of food being cooked. Dean must have been feeling better today if he was up cooking breakfast. Pulling the body in my arms closer, I buried my face into their hair, taking a deep breath. The smell of woods and musk hit me like a bucket of cold water. Dean was still in bed.

I sat up quickly and surveyed the room. Timber was nowhere in sight and Dean was still knocked out from the medicine last night. He was clutching a pillow to his chest and peacefully sleeping. The smell of food caught my attention again. Maybe Seth had come over early to grab us for a workout or something. It's not likely but it wouldn't be the first time. But he never cooks food if he does that. He would just shout and jump on the bed till we wake up.

That was when I heard a quiet cry from the main area of the apartment that was no doubt from Timber. I didn't bother grabbing a shirt and ran out of the room in my pajama bottoms, expecting to save my baby girl from whatever trouble there was. Instead of finding an intruder, I found our little hybrid sucking on her finger in front of a cutting board in the kitchen. It took a second for my sleep-ridden mind to process the scene, but the smile that grew once it did was undeniable. Our baby girl was making breakfast and had cut her finger. It almost had me laughing. Almost.

"Good morning Master Roman. Did I wake you? If I did, I'm really sorry. I wasn't paying attention when I was…" rambled Timber, looking down at the countertop.

I moved behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She looked delicious in the low sitting sweatpants and tank top. I really need to thank Seth and A.J. for getting her those clothes. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail that cleared away the hair as I buried my nose in the crook between her neck and shoulder.

"You never told us you could cook" I said, tightening my embrace as the smell of vanilla and roses surrounded me.

"Master Roman and Master Dean were always so happy after one of you cooked something. I didn't want to take that away from either of you. Besides, my cooking will never be as good as the food you and Master Dean make" replied Timber, still not meeting my eyes.

"I highly doubt that. Dean can barely make boxed mac and cheese, much less all of this. Now, let's get this cut clean so we can finish before Sleepyhead wakes up."

She did everything I told her to before I let her finish cooking. I was watching TV in the living room when Dean finally stumbled from the back.

"Roman! Where's Timber? She wasn't in the back" shouted Dean.

I was smirking when his eyes went wide as they took in my form on the couch. You could see the confusion on his face as he looked back at the entrance to the kitchen and back at me.

"Why are you out here? Who's in the kitchen? What the fuck is going on?" questioned Dean, putting a hand on the back of his head.

"Our baby girl woke up early and is making us breakfast, which I think is ready" I said, pointing to the little hybrid as she walked out with two big plates of food.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry about the long wait between updates. I have two weeks left in the semester and then two weeks of exams (Yay! University life! total sarcasm) Anyway, hope this will help make up for it. If there are any ideas or things you would like to see in the story, leave them in a review or private message and I will do my best if it fits in with the plan I have (which is about as concrete as Dean's in-ring strategy). **

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**

**And in the words of the great Mick Foley: Have A Nice Day!**

**BoV**


	8. Ch 7: Rabbits

As much as I have grown to love Timber, there has definitely been a pause in our sex life. I can't remember when I spent so many nights jerking off in the shower instead of being buried in Roman or him fucking me. Rome said it was because he didn't want to freak her out in her first little bit here, but now that she was settled in her room and wasn't insisting to sleep on the floor or in a chair . . . It's time I finally have my boyfriend's dick.

Rome and I had just gotten home and found warm milk and homemade cookies waiting for us, along with a sleeping hybrid on the couch. She had been waiting up for us ever since we moved her in, but this was the first time she had allowed herself to fall asleep before we got home. Maybe she is finally breaking her stupid training. I seriously wanted to rip the balls off whoever trained her and shove them down his throat. Not sleeping in beds but on the floor and in chairs. Not sitting at the table to eat. Not riding in cars or backseats but in a fucking cage. Just thinking about it still had me seeing red.

"I think she is spoiling us" said Roman, smiling as we shared one of the cookies.

"She doesn't really have much else to do besides cook while we're gone. It's not exactly like we're home more than we are at work" I replied, looking at Timber. "But Rome, there is something we need to do."

"And what is that?"

I walked up to him, took the milk and cookie from him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. Looking up into his gray eyes had my sex drive going into overdrive. I need his dick in me and I need it now!

"You need to bury that big dick of your's in my ass before I do it myself" I whispered in his ear, lightly licking the lobe and grinding my semi-hard cock into his hip.

It didn't take us but a couple minutes to get back to our bedroom and stripped down to nothing. I was laying in the middle of the bed while Ro was working magic on my cock with his mouth and his fingers were stretching me out. The annoyance of the amount of time it took to get stretched for Ro's massive member reminded me why we had so much sex before.

"Fuck, Ro, you are too good at sucking cock."

He pulled up off me and moved up to kiss my neck. His fingers started moving faster and I could feel my stomach tightening.

"Nah ah, baby boy. You don't get to come until I'm buried in that tight ass of your's."

I growled when I felt his fingers leave my ass. It left me feeling empty but not for long. Ro lubed up his cock and slowly started to slip it inside me. Grabbing the back of his head, our lips connected in a slow leisurely kiss. We swallowed each other's groans as he bottomed out. He pulled back and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Fuck, how are you still so tight?"

He was panting and I could feel the muscles in his back moving as he tried to not move until I was ready.

"I tighten back up when we don't fuck like rabbits" I replied, getting a laugh from him before he kissed me again.

I bucked up my hips and let out a loud moan as he gave a quick thrust right into my spot. He chuckled and then started up a slow rhythm. Pulling almost all the way out so only the head was inside and then pushing back in and rolling his hips.

"Holy fuck. Why did we wait so long?" I asked, grabbing his biceps as he hovered over me.

"It won't happen again baby boy" said Roman, his voice deeper and lust-filled.

Just seeing the pure animalistic lust in his eyes had me on the edge.

"Now, we'll do this slow shit again in a little bit but right now, this ass is just begging for a nice, hard fuck. Don't you agree?" asked Roman, leaning down so he was whispering in my ear before slapping my ass cheek.

I let out a moan and closed my eyes. The pain was mixing with pleasure and created this feeling that only Roman could give me. There was another sting from my ass as another smack filled the air around us.

"I asked you a question, Officer." You could hear the smirk and sarcasm dripping off his words. "Don't you think that this insanely beautiful ass is just begging for me to fuck it?"

"Yes, oh fuck, yes" I replied, running my hands all over him.

"Yes what?" asked Ro, squeezing the cheek in his hand.

"Yes Daddy."

That was all it took for him to flip me on my stomach and ram himself back inside me. It was such a quick move that I couldn't control the volume of the moan I let out. He reached forward and grabbed my hair, pulling me up so that my back was flat against his chest and he could talk in my ear.

"That's my good boy." His left hand moved so it was wrapped around my cock, not moving but tightening and loosening his grip so it pulsed in time with our heartbeats. The other hand went from my hair to the front of my throat, using that to hold me against him. "Daddy is going to fuck this ass as hard as I want and you are going to make sure the entire world can hear you screaming my name."

I nodded my head and gasped as he pushed me onto my hands. He gripped my hips before pounding into me.

* * *

There was a shuffling noise that brought me out of sleep and then the light on the other side of my eyelids caught my attention. I let out a groan before grabbing the closest thing and putting it over my eyes.

"Dean. Let go of my arm" said Roman, his voice just as sleep filled as I felt.

"It's too bright too early" I replied, curling into his front.

I was just about to go back to sleep when there was a knock. Who the fuck would be knocking on the bedroom door? I was going to ignore it for the appealing lull of sleep when I heard Roman mumble out a 'come in'. The door creaked open and then there was a quiet "Masters?"

Timber! I shot up into a sitting position but was quickly drenched in a feeling of dread. Right behind the little kitty/puppy was Seth Rollins, smirk and everything.

"And you two call me a bunny rabbit" laughed Seth before walking away.

"Come inside Timber" commanded Roman, sitting up and pushing his hair out of his face.

She moved quickly inside the room and shut the door before standing in front of it. No one should be that graceful this early in the morning.

"What time is it?" I asked, putting my head in my hands and rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"It's almost 10 am Master Dean" came the quick reply. "I'm sorry to wake you up but Mister Seth and A.J. knocked on the door about an hour ago while I was making breakfast. They said that Masters had agreed to go to the gym with Mister Seth today."

It took a couple minutes for the fog in my head to clear before I remembered the plans we had made a couple days ago.

"Fuck, we did agree to that, didn't we?" I asked Roman.

"Yeah, we did."

The tone of his voice reflected my feeling exactly. We didn't want to go. We just wanted to sleep. I lost count of how many times we went at it last night. And going to the gym was not how we wanted to spend today. Don't know about Ro but cuddling up with a certain little hybrid for a nap sounded better than the gym did.

"Do you want me to tell them that you can't go Masters?"

The hint of disappointment in her voice caught our attention. She was looking at the floor, refusing to meet our eyes, and had her hands clasp behind her back.

"What's wrong Timber?" asked Roman, making it more of a command than a question.

She shook her head and still refused to meet our eyes. I couldn't help the little smile on my face. She just broke her training by telling us 'no'. Finally! But then the real issue dawned on me. She was trained that if she went against her owner's wishes and expressed her own feelings, she would be punished.

"Timber, you aren't going to get punished for telling us how you feel" I said, catching her attention.

Her ears twitched a little bit before she finally looked up at us. She looked so small with the innocence shining in her eyes.

"I know Masters still want to sleep after being up most of the night" started Timber, making both of us blush. No doubt we had probably woken her up and she heard us going at it like two dogs in heat. "But Mister Seth said that, if it was okay with you, A.J. and I could go to the gym with Masters and Mister Seth. And A.J. said that it would be a lot of fun. And I'm curious about what a gym looks like and why Masters and Mister Seth go to it so much."

She paused for a second before looking back at the floor.

"And I was really hoping to spend some time with A.J. I've never had a friend before and want to know what it's like to spend time with another pet and not be inside a cage."

Roman and I looked at each other and knew that the decision was already made. We couldn't do whatever we wanted anymore. We had to think about what Timber wanted too. Surprisingly, it wasn't as difficult to do as I had thought it would be.

"Come here" said Roman, holding open his arms like he always does when he wants to hold her.

"Master Roman?"

"Yes?"

"You and Master Dean are naked."

I quickly grabbed the covers and made sure that we were covered.

"Go tell Seth that we'll be ready in a few minutes" I said, watching as she left the room.

"You ready for the gym?" asked Roman, moving to get dressed.

"No. Are you?" I asked back, catching the clothes he threw me.

"Not at all. But to see her smile and have fun will be worth it" answered Ro, pulling his hair into a ponytail and putting his shirt on.

"You can say that again."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So I was asked if there was gonna be smut, so I threw in a little smut. Don't know how good it was but I feel pretty okay with it considering it was my first time writing male/male smut. (Some reader somewhere: No! It sucked! Learn how to write yaoi smut or don't write it at all. Me: Geez, practice makes perfect. It'll get better so take a chill pill Blue balls.) There will be more sex scenes. I just don't know when because I don't know what the next chapter is going to be until I sit down and write it. Anyway, hope all the USA readers enjoyed their Thanksgiving and hope everyone else around the world enjoyed living life to the fullest. (Cheesy, I know. I would try to make an excuse for why this AN is so weird but I'm not. Because I'm a weird person who has learned that the only weird people in the world are the ones who call themselves normal. YAY! Wait, did I just contradict myself?)**

**Please review, favorite, and follow! **

**Stealing Mick Foley's catchphrase again: Have A Nice Day!**

**BoV**


	9. Ch 8: Breakfast Time!

Dean and I had just walked into the kitchen when we were almost ran over by a little cat hybrid known as A.J. Lee.

"Oh, hi Mister Roman. Hi Mister Dean. Timber made breakfast for everyone and it is really good. You should have some. Who knew that she was such an amazing cook? It might be even better than… Master Seth's breakfast" said A.J., whispering the last three words.

Her little rant had us laughing and shaking our heads. She had either gotten a whiff of the catnip that we had hidden in the apartment for Timber or she had sweets this morning. Thankfully, since she is part canine, catnip doesn't affect Timber as much as it does A.J.

"Come on slow pokes! Your breakfast is getting cold" shouted Seth, continuing to shovel food into his mouth.

Timber walked out with two plates piled high with eggs, sausage, bacon, and French toast. Setting them on the table, she hurried into the kitchen to grab the two glasses filled with Orange juice. It warmed me to see how comfortable she was now. But it didn't help that she was walking around in a pair of short athletic shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top.

"Good morning Masters" greeted Timber, smiling brightly at us. "Breakfast is ready. I wasn't expecting Mister Seth and A.J. so I'm making more in case anyone wants more."

"Good idea baby girl and good morning to you too" I said, wrapping my arms around her and placing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Don't hog her Ro" inserted Dean, stealing her from me.

He had her in his arms and was carrying her around while he was going to grab the syrup from the kitchen. The playful smile on his face gave away his intentions and her reactions were only making that smile grow.

"Master Dean, I have to finish cooking. Everything is going to burn. Master Dean, please. I have to finish making the food. Master Dean" whined Timber, keeping her eyes locked on the pan filled with sizzling bacon.

"Ro will get the bacon. Right now, I want you to eat with us" replied Dean, sitting down at the table with her in his lap.

I moved to the kitchen and rescued the bacon from their burning oil prison. Seth and Dean were talking about random things while A.J. and Timber listened on attentively. Timber had her arms wrapped around Dean and was resting her head on his shoulder.

"You look comfortable" I said, petting her head and placing the plate of bacon on the table.

The answering purr made me smile. Seth and Dean continued talking about one of the wrestlers on TV when I felt Timber's tail wrap around my leg. I looked over at her and saw that she was looking at the plate of bacon. I guess she wasn't as broken out of her training as we were hoping.

"You want some?" I asked.

The conversation stopped and that made her curl up even more into Dean's chest. Her ears flattened against her head and her tail unwrapped from my leg when she shook her head 'no'. Now I feel like shit for saying anything about it.

"It's okay if you want some" I said, grabbing a piece and holding it out to her.

She kept looking between Dean and I before finally reaching out and taking the piece of bacon from me. When she took the first bite, the smile that spread across her face had me feeling worse. She probably hasn't eaten yet and here we are eating almost everything in front of her. I got up and went to go fill up a plate with eggs and get her a drink while Dean moved the plate of bacon closer to her.

"I'm guessing she hasn't broken out of her training yet" asked Seth, watching us.

Timber finished her piece of bacon and was looking at the plate like it was paradise. She looked up at Dean with the most innocent expression I've seen, asking permission for more. He nodded and she grabbed another piece and was chewing on it, happily, before we could move.

"She's gotten out of some of it but not much. We've gotten her to start sleeping in a bed and eating at the table when we do, but that's the most of it" answered Dean, rubbing her back as Timber continued eating.

I walked out with the plate of heated up eggs and a glass of milk and placed it in front of her before running my hand over her head and sitting down to finish. She started in on the food and you could tell from the purring that she was enjoying it.

"Well, I'm surprised she's gotten that far considering how intense her training was. Punk and I got lucky with A.J. being so well taken care of when we got her."

Seth reached over and rubbed behind A.J.'s ears, making her purr along with Timber.

"Have you two taken her on walks around the area?" questioned Seth.

"No, not yet. Why?" I asked.

"Well, she is part canine. She needs the exercise just like any other canine."

My shocked expression matched Dean's at that revelation. How had we forgotten that she was part canine? That explains the sleeping on the floor and question about pads when we first got her. It also explains the difference in intensity of training. Felines are more, well, moody and rebellious, which explains why it was so easy for A.J. to break her training. Canines, on the other hand… Oh Lord, everything is starting to make sense now.

"You two forgot she was part canine, didn't you? What the hell guys? How could you forget something that important? I would expect that from owners that don't give two shits about their pet but I expected differently from you two. And not just me. Think about how Timber feels now! Knowing that you two didn't even remember something that important about her" lectured Seth, making us feel even worse than we already do.

I was wallowing in my self-hatred when I was pulled out by a soft voice from Dean's lap.

"It's okay Mister Seth. Master Roman and Master Dean have had a lot going on since they got me. I'm happy just being able to be their pet. It doesn't matter if they remember that about me or not as long as I can keep being Master Roman and Master Dean's pet."

And back into self-hatred I went. And even farther down in it this time. She was so selfless and understanding. How could Dean and I ever forgive ourselves for forgetting that? Dean and I shared a look over Timber's head that said we would handle this issue later.

"Masters, are you done eating? Do you want me to stay here and clean up while Masters and Mister Seth and A.J. go to the gym?" questioned Timber, looking up at me.

"No, we'll clean up real quick and then we can all go to the gym. You said you were wanting to go right?" I asked, getting a quick nod from her. "Well then A.J., can you go help Timber get changed into something for the gym?"

"Okay Mister Roman! Yay! This will be so much fun!" shouted A.J., pulling Timber back into her room.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hola peoples! Wrote this to take a quick mental break from the short story I'm writing for my English final portfolio. (15-20 pages on Japanese dolphin slaughter. Anyone would need a couple mental breaks while writing that.) Anyway, I want to say thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. It seriously makes my day and puts a smile on my face to know that people like my work. (You like me! You really like me! As mentioned in the last chapter, I'm a bit of a weirdo. Okay, more than a bit.) I might be updating a little more frequently now that the semester is closing and I will be bored out of my mind at work. (When I'm not glued to the WWE Network, which you can subscribe to for only $9.99.)**

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**

**Have a nice, wonderful, awesome, and Flair-tastic day!**

**BoV**


	10. Ch 9: Our Girl Deserves The World

Apparently the gym was like a wonderland to Timber. She and AJ were hanging out in the area that Seth and Punk had built for exercising hybrids of all types. The solid window wall of bulletproof glass was a nice touch. I couldn't tell you how many times I had looked over to check if Timber was okay only to have a small panic attack because I couldn't find her fast enough.

"Dude, your girl is fine. A.J. is in there with her and everyone here knows not to mess with her. Just chill out and get a good workout" said Seth, continuing to spot Punk on the bench press.

"Focus on your man and less on me, two-tone."

I got a roll of the eyes from Roman, an eyebrow raise from Punk, and a tongue sticking out from Seth for that little piece of sunshine. Spotting Roman as he did squats wasn't absolutely necessary, (hell, I probably shouldn't be spotting him period) but it gave me a good excuse to watch that beautiful ass of his and keep an eye on our girl. Honestly, I think that is what Roman is doing too considering he hasn't stopped for a break on his sets yet.

"You've already completed two sets of 30 without resting" I said, leaning against the stand as Timber was running across the large court area, playing ball with A.J.

Roman promptly put the bar back in place and walked out to rest.

"I wasn't even counting. Thanks for stopping me."

"Not all of us can be as skilled as I am. Keeping track of our girl and keeping count of your, might I say, dick hardening squats" I replied, smirking.

Moving forward, I adjusted the weights a little bit before starting on my own sets of squats. Timber and A.J. were now climbing on the platforms in the area. The smile on her face was probably the best thing I've ever seen. It makes me feel horrible for forgetting she is half canine though, because she had probably been craving for some physical activity or to at least go outside. How the fuck could I have been stupid enough to forget that?

"Fucking cocky piece of shit" replied Rome, smirking as he moved to spot me.

Translation: You are on your way to getting fucked in the shower.

Our small banter continued while I completed my sets and Roman finished his. It wasn't until we were about to start on the bench press that I felt something was off. I automatically focused on Timber, watching as they were looking at two other pets who were talking down to a much younger pet. The young one couldn't have been more than 7 years old.

"Rome, look" I said, motioning to the glass wall.

He looked and saw what I did. Timber had descended the platforms with A.J. and was walking over to the little girl. What happened next seemed to take place in slow motion for some reason.

Timber broke between the two older pets and scooped up the small girl before passing her to A.J. The two older pets started flailing around and probably screaming at Timber. Next thing, the tall blonde is on the floor a good five feet away while the brunette is standing shocked while Timber gets off of the blonde and walks back to the brunette. Long feathery tails tucked between both of their legs, the blonde and brunette run to the other side of the room and into a corner while Timber goes to check on the little girl.

"That was one helluva spear" commented Ro, showing how proud he was of it.

Honestly, I was beaming. Timber broke her training, big time. Even I know that pets aren't supposed to interfere with other pets who have the same owner, but I guess taking care of the little girl was worth it.

"Excuse me, is that… _mutt_ your's?"

A dude who definitely didn't belong here was suddenly in my line of vision. His hair was gelled back and his shirt was about two sizes too tight and the fake raspy voice identified him as someone I would rather never see again. Plus the way he described Timber as a mutt immediately had him on our shit lists.

"Are those two skanks your's?" I countered, leaning on the bar while Roman stared up at him from the bench.

Roman was literally giving this dude a death stare, but the ignorant bastard was ignoring it… well, trying to ignore it. Kinda hard when Ro is giving off a murderous vibe that would rival some of the criminals I've arrested.

"Those two happen to be prized and highly expensive pure-breed bird hybrids. Bred for the elegance, grace, and beauty of the animal" replied the guy, seeming a little upset.

Make that arrogant, ignorant bastard.

"No wonder they squawk and flail around like chickens with their heads cut off" I said, giving him my own pissed off glare.

You could see his face turning red with anger. Dude wants to throw a punch, fine, but I guarantee that it will be fight he won't finish.

"What the fuck did you come over here for?" asked Roman, finally making the guy look at him.

I laughed as I saw him visible shaken by the rage on Ro's face. An angry Ro is an extremely hot Ro and equals some really good rough sex later. Too bad that might not happen if this dude doesn't learn to shut up and walk away soon, because Ro will use all his anger while beating the guy senseless.

"Keep your mutt away from my birds" replied the guy, seeming to have lost a tiny bit of the raspy confidence in his voice.

"What's your name?" I asked, already knowing where this is going.

"Fan…dan…gooo~" Insert stupid dancey- type hip wiggle motion here.

"Okay, Fandipshit, our feline-canine hybrid just so happens to be worth more than both your little pigeons combined. So I suggest you teach your canaries a lesson on manners and how to not gang up on children before I sick our girl on them again. Because I am positive she was holding back and could do more damage to your precious little birdies than you could even imagine. The dog in her will love having a new chew toy and you know cats just love to eat little birdies. Am I right Ro?"

"Your stupid birds won't be the only ones getting their asses kicked if we have problems with any of you again. Do I make myself clear?"

Damn, Ro is sexy when he is being menacing. Fan-"oh shit, I'm in deep shit" looked like he just peed his real tight, brightly colored pants and was going to pass out from fear and lack of circulation to his lower body at any time now. The dude nodded his head, turned, and just like his pets, tucked his tail between his legs and ran.

"Let's go get Timber and get out of here. My workout just got ruined by Fan-dingle berry over there and his crotch killer pants. Maybe we can take her out to eat and then to the park or something" suggested Ro, standing up and stretching.

Seth and Punk were nowhere to be seen, which meant they were in Seth's office fucking like the rabbits they are. So, we walked over to the door to the pet area and were surprised when the little kid came running towards the door shouting "Mommy!" Stepping aside, we watched as the little girl was picked up by a woman and carried off smiling and going on and on about the "two nice ladies" that saved her. Timber came over to us with her head down, probably thinking we were upset with her.

"Do you have something you need to explain to us?" asked Ro, pretending to be upset.

I decided to play along and crossed my arms and looked at her. A.J. came running over and was about to start rambling when I held my hand up to stop her.

"I'm really sorry Masters, but I just couldn't let those two do that to that little girl. No one stood up for me when I was in that situation so I just couldn't stand by and let it happen to someone who doesn't deserve it" explained Timber, visibly upset about everything.

Literally five seconds of pretending to be upset with her was five seconds wasted. She thought she deserved being ganged up on and bullied because no one defended her. Damn, talk about tugging on the heart strings.

"Come here" I said, opening my arms. She came to me and laid against my chest while I wrapped my arms around her. "You did good in there. You did the right thing."

"And both of us are insanely proud of you for standing up for that little girl. It took a lot of courage and bravery to break your training and do that" continued Ro, petting her head and looking into her eyes.

"Go ahead to Seth's office A.J. and tell them we are heading out for the day. How does going to lunch and the park sound to you, Timber?" I said, smiling down at her.

The wagging of her tail and excitement on her face told us everything. I would probably have to pay Seth back later for making him possibly lose a client, but it was worth it to see her this excited for a reward.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! Long time no see... erm, write. Well, anyways, I want to apologize for lying in the last author's note by saying I would update more. My older sister ended up having to have surgery over the break so I had to help care for her while she had 4 layers of 6 inch long lines of stitches that literally ended at her butthole (TMI, I know, but seriously imagine having to wipe your older sibling's butt for them. That is some sibling love right there! She would probably kill me for putting that on the internet if she ever reads this. Good thing she probably won't. :D) **

**So I just want to say thank you for being patient with me, because it has been a really difficult few weeks recently. Have any questions feel free to ask me in a review or on private messaging. I won't say that I will get back to you as soon as possible because well, I will read it and probably respond to it later (just like I do with texting in my personal life. I don't really understand why that pisses people off so much. I'm a little busy trying to relearn chemistry right now so I can't respond at this very moment to your text about the freaking burrito you ate for lunch. Ugh, idiots! ;) ) and it will probably make me want to update faster and answer your question with the update or in the author's note on the update. (Just sayin' LOL). **

**Please review, favorite, and follow.**

**And from your favorite weirdo author (maybe, maybe not, but it'd make me smile if I was) :**

**Have a nice, wonderful, amazing (ugh, The Miz has seriously ruined that word for me), Flair-tastic day!**

**BoV**


	11. Ch 10: Battles In Bed

**A/N (Part Uno): Miss me? ;) Haha. Anyway, I will put my usual long, weird author's note at the bottom like always, but wanted to give y'all a nice little warning first, so...**

**WARNING: This chapter has been rated M by this site due to the graphic sexual content. Reader discretion is advised. In laimen's terms, there is SMUT in this chapter. Guy on guy action, baby. (I've watched way too much Gabriel Iglesias recently.)**

**Anyway, on to the story. Enjoy. **

* * *

"Masters! Look! It's so pretty!" exclaimed Timber, going over to look at the pond filled with Japanese Koi fish.

It was a good idea that Seth had brought A.J. over to help her get dressed since neither Dean or I knew anything about female fashion, much less female pet/ hybrid fashion. Though, I am questioning it now. Too many of my co-workers are looking at her as we pass by.

Dean had the day off and thought it would be cool to bring Timber out for lunch. Since I had to do my rounds in a little while, they brought food with them. More specifically, Timber made food for them to bring and I couldn't be happier. Her cooking was rivaling my mom's as my favorite. The only thing keeping her from beating out Mom was not cooking Samoan traditional food. Which she's already asked me for recipes for, so it won't be long.

Over the past couple of months, our lives couldn't have been better. Timber had been slowly coming out of her shell and becoming more confident around us. She probably wasn't ready to be left alone or allowed to go out by herself, but I highly doubted either one of us would let her do that or let her out of our sight in public. Too many guys had approached us about spending time with her. And it pissed me the fuck off.

How many times would it take before everyone realized that she wasn't a sex toy that can be loaned out? Who the hell would even loan out sex toys to begin with? And that is what led to the conversation I have been wanting to have with Dean for a while now. I'd been thinking it over the last couple weeks and knew that I wanted Timber to be more than a pet. I wanted her to think of me as more than a care-giver and master, but also as a lover. Now, I just had to get Dean's opinion on everything before I finally start heading in that direction.

"Dean, we need to talk later" I said, keeping my voice low as we walked over to the pond.

"What about?" questioned Dean, keeping his eye on one of the male nurses that just stopped a little ways away.

"It's about Timber" I answered, sending a glare to the man.

It didn't take much time for the guy to look away from Timber to see who was glaring holes into his body. By the time that he finally looked at us, I saw the recognition dawn in his eyes. He was one of the nurses on the floor that I was working on and had heard all the gossip that was going around about my protective streak. Needless to say, this dude wasn't going to have a good time on the rest of his shift.

"Ro, don't make his life a living hell for the rest of his shift just because he was looking at Timber" said Dean, turning his gaze on to Timber.

I didn't reply because he almost lost his lid when he realized that there was another nurse that was on his way over to Timber. Needless to say, I had to hold him back and that caught Timber's attention, making her come back over to us. She wrapped her arms around Dean and looked up at him, making him calm down instantly. I sent a glare to the guy who was now looking at us and watched as he ran off.

"Make his life a living hell."

* * *

Timber had been dropped off at Seth's house for a play date with A.J. and we were at the apartment, just finishing up a round of bed shaking sex. Dean was coming back from the bathroom with a washcloth when I thought to bring up the topic of Timber.

"There is something on your mind. Spit it out" said Dean, cleaning off his stomach before wrapping the cloth around my dick.

"I want Timber." Keeping it simple and to the point will probably be the best way to go about this. Blunt honesty is the only way Dean ever makes big decisions.

"We have Timber. We're her owners, dick-wad" replied Dean, continuing to pump the cloth over my hardening dick.

"I want her as more than a pet. I want _her_."

Everything stopped. Dean froze in place and just stared at me. To say that it was awkward and unsettling would be an understatement. How could I have read the signs wrong? He has been so attentive with her. More than any other female we tried to bring into the relationship… well, bedroom.

"Ro, I swear to fuckin' God if you want to turn Timber into one of those sex slave pets, I will kill you, bring you back from the fucking Underworld, and kill you again."

"What?! Dean, no. I would never do that to her."

Watching Dean go from unresponsive to completely dangerously protective was scary and something I haven't seen in years. It told me all about Dean's feeling about Timber. He never got fiercely protective of anything unless he really cared about it. The last time he got like that was when a twink was trying to slip his hand down my pants and Dean got to him before I could stop the guy. Needless to say, he had to pull a couple police strings to avoid being charged with domestic violence along with agreeing to never go in that bar again.

"Well, then what the fuck did you mean by you want her?" questioned Dean, glaring daggers at me.

I sat up and pulled him on my lap. Rubbing his sides, I placed a kiss to his forehead, hoping it calmed the storm brewing inside his mind.

"I would never think of Timber that way. You know me. I loved her as soon as you brought me to that alleyway and have only grown to love her more each day" I answered, looking into Dean's stormy blue eyes.

Continuing to rub my thumbs in circles on his hips, I watched as he waged a battle in his head to make sense of everything I said. It tugged at my soul to have to sit back as he had his mental battles and not be able to help him figure everything out. But this is what we agreed to. If it was an outside problem, I could help him figure it out. Criminals and cases and clues and evidence were sometimes better if seen from an outside point of view, but internal problems… problems between us and about our life had to be a solo battle for Dean.

"I love her as more than a pet too, ya know" said Dean, placing his head on my shoulder. "She's different than everyone else. She brings out a side of me that you don't and she brings out a side in you that I don't. It's like she's a missing piece to our puzzle that we didn't even know was missing."

I nodded and pressed a kiss to his head. He was getting it. He was winning his mental battle and it wouldn't be long now till he finally admitted everything to himself.

"She's our missing piece and she will always be with us, either as a pet or as a lover" continued Dean, moving so he was looking at me again. "But what if she doesn't want to be our lover, Ro? I don't want her to be with us because we're her masters and told her to love us that way. I want her to really love us."

"I do too, baby boy, but for that to happen, we have to let her make that decision. We either have to wait for her to come to us or sit her down and tell her" I said, nuzzling his neck before giving his pulse a quick lick and nip.

The resulting groan went straight to my cock, bringing it back to life. Moving my hand to run up his abs to flick his right nipple with my thumb, I started sucking on his pulse point, loving the feeling of his rapidly increasing pulse under my mouth. His arms wrapped around my neck and his hands tangled into my hair. Rolling us over so I was hovering over him, I attacked his mouth, slipping my tongue in to battle for dominance while he sucked on it.

One of his legs wrapped around my hip and brought the head of my hard cock to his entrance. I broke our kiss to let out a growl and looked down at my boy with lust glazed eyes. His eyes mirrored mine as his hand slipped down to wrap around both of our cocks, jerking them off at the same time. I could feel his cock twitching against mine as he released breathy moans. Claiming his mouth with mine, I pulled his head up to keep his focus on the kiss and wrapped my hand over his. We started moving both our hands over our cocks, keeping a tight grip while moaning into each other's mouths.

Our eyes never unlocked from each other as we went from jerking off to slipping my cock in his ass. There was still residual lube from our earlier love making which made it easier to slip in, but the heat that surround my cock had a shiver go down my spine. Even though we had just finished an insanely intense fuck session just a little bit ago, his ass was tight. Tighter than any pussy or ass I've had. But that was my baby boy. His body was almost everything I had dreamed about in a lover, in a life partner. _Mine_.

"Mine. You are all mine" I said, starting move faster as he gripped my hips with his legs tighter.

"All your's. Only your's, Ro" he moaned out, getting louder as I pounded his prostate.

I could feel my orgasm approaching but wouldn't let myself have the satisfaction of climaxing before Dean. Speeding up, I went down to my elbows and started rocking into him as hard as I could, enjoying the sound of skin slapping against skin mixed with Dean's loud sex noises. _Mine. All mine. Only mine._

"Oh god, Ro… Ro…. I'm cumming… Fuck… Yes…. Ro…. Ro…. ROMAN!" shouted Dean, arching up as his cum came out in thick ropes across his stomach.

His hole clamped down on my cock, milking the cum from my cock as it pulsed in a rhythm I knew by heart. Collapsing on top of him, I felt his arms wrap around me as we caught our breath.

"Let's leave Timber be for a while. See if she comes to us anytime soon. If not, we'll sit down and talk to her about everything" said Dean, kissing the top of my head.

It wasn't often that Dean was romantic and sweet, but I treasured the times when he let the "tough guy" walls crumble and showed this side of him.

"I don't think I can wait too long. She's a little temptress, don't you agree?" I said, chuckling a little bit.

"She's a sexy little hybrid, I will say that" replied Dean, laughing with me.

* * *

**Author's Note (Part Dos):**

**Okay, time for the weird, long author's note. YAY! Anyway, I know I said I would update sooner last time, but a lot of stuff has been continuing to go on from last time I updated. School, exams, my mom now has her 9th kidney stone, and my little sister has a phase 2 sprained ankle. A lot of crap going on. **

**But on a brighter note, I got to see Dean and Roman live in North Charleston, SC on 2/6/15. I got second row seats and it was the best night of my life. I stayed up till 1:30 in the morning the night before making signs for Dean, Roman, and the Usos. Got a wink, smile and pointed at by both Usos and Dean smiled and came over to our side of the ring when he saw my sign. Then my dad let the little boy, who was sitting beside us, look at my signs while I was at the merchandise table getting Dean and Roman's autographs (and Cena's and Paige's for my little sis) and the little boy thought that I bought them instead of made them. I am proud of those freakin' signs because I hand drew Roman's logo perfectly (too bad he didn't see it or the Samoan Dynasty one.) And Sasha Banks was there for the Diva's tag team match. She actually looked at me because I was the only one cheering for her when she first tagged in and got more people cheering for her. Then she retweeted a couple of my pictures and posted one of them on tumblr. (If you see one of the entire ring with her in the corner, on the apron, with her back to the camera, that's mine.)**

**So, yeah, that kind of inspired me to completely rewrite this chapter and get it out fast. Sorry about the little experience rant, but I just get all fangirly and happy when I think or talk about it. And I don't get to do it a lot because I'm really the only wrestling fan in my entire social circle besides my Dad. But not a lot of Timber in this chapter because I wanted to focus on Dean and Roman's conversation which turned into a little smut-lit. Which, by the way, how did I do with the smut? Because I'm one of those people who can never tell if their own creations are good or not. **

**Well, to end this insanely long author's note, please favorite, follow, and review.**

**And have a nice, Flair-tastic day (Woooo). **

**Oh, and Happy (early/late/current) Valentine's Day everyone!**

**BoV**


	12. Ch 11: Emotions, Flashbacks, and what?

A.J. was talking with Mister Seth behind me as we walked up to the door of my home. Even after living with Master Roman and Master Dean for a while now, it felt nice to know that I could call this place home. The only other home I ever had was the cage back at the pet store, but now I realize that wasn't a real home. Master Dean taught me that.

He heard me refer to the cage as my old home once and got really upset about it. I always wondered why he would get so upset and anger about certain things, but never felt that it was right to ask my masters why. Luckily A.J. seemed to know the answer.

"_It's because he likes you."_

"_Well, isn't a master supposed to like their pet?" I asked, not really knowing what she meant._

"_Not that kind of like silly. It's the kind of like that is between Master Seth and Master Punk and I. The kind where you aren't just master and pet, but lovers."_

_Master Dean would never look at me like Mister Seth looks at A.J. I'm not pretty enough for Master Dean to look at me like that. I'm sure there are a lot of other pets and human women that Master Dean would like. _

"_Master Dean doesn't like me like that. He has Master Roman for that" I said, curling my legs to my chest. _

"_Yes, he does" said A.J., pushing up on the couch so she was in my face. "And Mister Roman likes you like that too."_

_The smirk on her face gave away that she knew something I didn't, but did I really want to know what it was? What if Masters told Mister Seth or Mister Punk something? Maybe she is right and they really do like me that way. But what do I do? Do I want to be with as more than a pet? No, don't think like that! I do whatever my masters want. My own wants don't matter… but Master Dean said that what I want does matter. _

_If I'm honest, I want to be with Master Dean and Master Roman like A.J. is with Mister Seth and Mister Punk. I'm jealous of the way they are. How close all of them are and how, without a single word, entire conversations can be had with just actions and looks. I'm nervous that one day Masters are going to tired of me and bring in a new person or a new pet to replace me. I don't want to lose Master Dean or Master Roman. I don't want to share Master Dean or Master Roman. They're mine! My masters!_

"_It feels weird being selfish, right?" questioned A.J., resting her head in her hand while she sat, with her legs crossed, facing me on the couch. "I remember the first time I admitted to myself that I was jealous of the girls Master Seth and Master Punk would bring home for playtime. I almost clawed one girl's eyes out, but that's a story for a different time."_

"_I am wondering if I ever want to that story" I inserted. _

_I knew A.J. was possessive of things and people, but never to the point of clawing a person's eyes out. _

"_Oh, it's a great story! It involves a…. Wait, I'm getting off topic" said A.J., calming down after getting really excited. "What I'm saying is that it's okay to be selfish and say that they are only your masters and you don't want to share them in any way. It is just going to take a while to get over. It's another part of training that you are going to have to break."_

_Breaking training. Why does everything have to go back to that? Is the training I was given really that bad? I thought training was what every pet needed and was taught. So, why is it suddenly something that everyone wants me to forget? But Master Dean doesn't like my training. Master Roman doesn't seem to mind it, but the smile he gets when I do break it is really handsome. It makes his entire face light up like I did the best thing in the world. Maybe I don't have to understand it to actually do it? Or maybe I will understand it after I finish? _

"_Of course, it's going to be harder for you than it was for me. The training you were given was the extreme version. It was the kind that they only teach to certain pets, while mine was just the basic stuff" continued A.J., closing her eyes and thinking._

The door opened before I could even knock and a smiling Master Roman was the first thing I saw. Without thinking, I jumped up and wrapped my arms and legs around him. Even though I was with A.J. and Mister Seth for a few hours, I missed my masters like crazy.

"Master Roman!" I said, purring as his scent flood my senses.

He smelled like the ocean and coconut and something that can only be described as Master Roman. I remember the first time I saw the ocean. It wasn't something I wanted to remember but if Master Roman smelled like it… maybe it isn't entirely bad.

_For some reason Miss Sherri had brought us to this weird place with this light colored dirt that went off into a bunch of water. Like a lot of water. So much that I can't see the other side of the water. She said the dirt was called sand and the water was called an ocean. All the other people around us were calling this place a beach. _

_She was throwing things into the water for all of us to go get. All the bigger and older pets were going in the water and bringing the stuff back, but how did they not get covered by the water? How did they come back? _

"_Runt! It's your turn! Go fetch!" shouted Miss Sherri, throwing one of her toys in the water._

_I looked at her and at the toy. How am I supposed to get it? _

"_You're half mutt, aren't you? Go fetch!" She shouted again. _

"_But how?" I asked, looking back at the toy._

"_Are you really that stupid of a hybrid? That you don't even know how to swim! I told them that you were useless when they brought you to me. I told them that you would never amount to anything more than a worthless hunk of flesh! You, the old hairy one, go get the toy. And all of you can thank the runt right here for cutting our little outing short since she can't do anything."_

_Miss Sherri left and told us that once the toy was returned, we had to meet her at the van. Being the youngest pet, I kept my head down while all the older and bigger pets yelled at me for making her mad and cutting our time here short. That was when one of the bigger dog pets threw me in the water, shouting I needed to learn to swim._

_I tried to breath, but water filled my mouth. I tried to stay above the water, but I kept getting pushed under by more water. I was turning underwater and couldn't remember which way the air was. That was when everything started to go black._

_I don't know how I got out of the water or how I ended up in the cage in Miss Sherri's van, but that is where I woke up. I was still locked in the cage in the back of the van. No one else was around and by the lack of noise and light from outside, I knew it was already well into the night. That is where I stayed until late the next day when Miss Sherri's sister-in-law, Miss Elizabeth, brought me food and water. _

No, the ocean isn't bad. Miss Sherri and those other pets are bad. If the ocean smells like Master Roman, the ocean isn't bad.

"I missed you too baby girl" said Master Roman, wrapping his arms around me and holding me tighter to him.

I caught Master Dean's scent on him too, but that only made it better. A smile formed on my face as I buried my head in the crook of his neck. My master.

"Baby girl's back?"

"Master Dean" I said, popping up and looking over Master Roman's shoulder.

I looked all around the apartment that I could see until I saw him coming from the hallway with a pair of loose shorts on. Ever since I had walked in on them naked in bed that one morning, Master Roman and Master Dean hadn't been shy about covering up their bodies. Not that I really minded. I liked their bare skin. I just don't like the looks they get when they don't cover up.

"Master Dean. Master Dean. Master Dean" I chanted, squirming out of Master Roman's grip and running to wrap around Master Dean.

Nuzzling my head under his chin, I could smell the fresh woody smell of his shower stuff and the undeniable Master Dean scent.

"I take it you missed us" said Master Dean, holding me as tight as Master Roman was.

I nodded my head, not wanting to let go of him just yet. It wasn't often I got to cuddle with Master Dean. Master Roman was the touchy-feely one. He was the one who wanted to hold me while he and Master Dean relaxed after work. Master Dean always said that he smelled bad or something else, so I reveled in the chances I got to latch onto Master Dean and not let go.

Not saying I don't do the same to Master Roman. I just do it more often with him than I do Master Dean.

* * *

"Timber, you don't have to do anything. Dean went to go get dinner. Just come sit down and relax" said Master Roman, patting the spot beside him on the couch.

"But…" I was about to go back to the kitchen when he stopped me again.

"Timber, I mean it. Come sit down before I carry you over here."

I nodded my head and went to the couch, snuggling into Master Roman's side. It wasn't often he commanded me to do things, but when he did, it wasn't like the other people who taught me or were my masters.

"_Timber! Go get my date more food" said Mister Angle, holding the plate out to me._

_I went and got more food on it before bringing it back. It was always like this ever since I got here. I was told that he would enhance my training. Make me ready for adoption and more suitable for a master. Maybe this was just part of it? _

"_What is this? I told you to get her more food" shouted Mister Angle, holding the plate._

"_But I did" I squeaked out, knowing he was already furious._

"_You got her the wrong food. And did you just talk back to me! That's it! You are going in the kennel! If you can't do anything right, you don't deserve to be out in the open."_

_Mister Angle grabbed the back of my head and pushed me into a bent position while he walked me to the back of his house. He kept the kennel in the small storage/ porch area behind the house. It was a small, dark room with no light. He said that it was a better punishment and would make sure I only make a mistake once. But this is the fourth time this week I've been put in it. _

_Once he had me locked in the small four feet by three feet by two feet kennel, he shut the door, continuing to yell at me. Everything went dark and I knew what would happen. He would forget I was here until one of the other pets reminded him. It happens almost every time he puts me in here. I'm starting to wonder if he even really forgets and is just doing it on purpose._

_No, Mister Angle is supposed to be helping me. Training me. He would never do something like that on purpose, and if he is, I deserve it. _

"What are you thinking about?" asked Master Roman, pulling me from my memories.

He was stroking my head and running his fingers behind my ears. While I was in my head, he must have pulled me onto his lap because I don't remember being cuddled into his chest. But the constant beating of his heart wasn't something I wanted to miss. It reminded me that I was safe and cared for and loved.

It made me question everything I thought in the past about everything, but I knew one thing for sure. Master Roman and Master Dean love me. Master Roman and Master Dean care about me. Master Dean and Master Roman want me. Master Dean and Master Roman will protect me and won't lie to me. They are the good people in the world, and the people they trust and care about are good people too.

"How lucky I am that you and Master Dean are my masters. How different Master Roman and Master Dean are from every other person who's been in my life. And how much I really do love Master Roman and Master Dean" I said, burrowing closer to the warmth coming off Master Roman.

He was silent for a little while until his arms wrapped around me and a kiss was pressed to the top of my head. Looking up at him, I could see that there was deep emotion behind his grey eyes, but couldn't place what it was. The smile on his face was a small one but it was one of the best ones I've ever seen.

"We love you too, Timber."

It was at that moment Master Dean opened the door, holding up bags that smelled amazing and a cardboard thing that held what sounds like drinks. He was caught off-guard and asked Master Roman what was going on. While they talked, I set everything out as Master Dean told me who's food was what. As their conversation switched from recapping what happened while Master Dean was gone to other things, I continued to sit on the floor, enjoying the food. Normally, Master Dean and Master Roman would make me sit on the furniture while I ate, but I guess they decided to let it pass since I chose to sit on the floor and am not doing it out of training. Also, probably because I'm smiling while eating and my tail is swishing back and forth behind me. What? The food is really good.

"I'm guessing you like the chicken sandwich" asked Master Roman, petting my head as I took a bite.

I looked up at him and nodded, savoring the taste. It was amazing! Master Dean just chuckled before tossing the television remote control to Master Roman.

"Do you wanna watch anything? Because I can't find anything good on" said Master Dean, leaning back against the couch and continuing to eat.

That reminded me of the thing A.J. had me watch earlier today while Mister Seth was out running an errand. She told me that I should watch more stuff like it at home, but I don't know if Master Roman and Master Dean would like it since we had to turn it off when Mister Seth got back. But she didn't say I couldn't watch it around Master Dean and Master Roman. And Mister Seth did let us turn it back on again after A.J. talked to him.

"Actually, can I watch something? A.J. showed me something new to watch and I'm curious" I asked, looking up at my masters.

"Go ahead" said Master Roman, handing me the remote control.

It took a second for me to punch in the right channel, but when the channel popped up, I knew I got it right. On the screen, it showed the same logo that A.J. had showed me earlier and it was pretty much the same thing as earlier except with different people. However, I knew something was off when Master Dean and Master Roman stopped moving.

"A.J. showed you this?" questioned Master Dean, putting down his food.

"Yeah, we were watching it earlier while Mister Seth was running an errand, but we had to turn it off when he got home. She talked to Mister Seth later and we were able to watch it again while he was there though" I explained, looking up at them.

Was there something wrong? A sound came from the screen and I turned to see what was happening. But suddenly the screen went black as Master Roman pressed the power button on the remote control.

"I'm going to kill Seth" seethed Master Roman, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"You can have what's left of him after I get my hands on that gym rat" spit Master Dean, getting up to pace in front of the television.

Why are they mad? Mister Seth said that it was okay to watch that type of stuff. That is was educational.

"Master Roman" I started, placing my hand on his shaking hands. "Did I make you and Master Dean upset? Is it because I wanted to watch that? If that's why you are mad, I won't watch it ever again. I promise."

It seemed like an eternity until Master Roman finally responded. The shaking in his hands and body had gone away and he seemed a little more relaxed when his grey eyes met mine. However, Master Dean was still pacing in front of us and mumbling curse words under his breath, thinking I couldn't hear them.

"It's okay, Timber. You didn't make us mad by wanting to watch… that type of stuff. It just caught us by surprise is all."

"It's not okay, Roman. Seth fucking let her watch…"

"Enough Dean. Just come sit down before you make her upset" commanded Master Roman, pulling me onto the couch.

Once Master Dean sat down, I crawled into his lap and wrapped my tail around him while purring, hoping that would help calm him down. I didn't like to see Master Dean angry or upset. I liked seeing him goofy and silly and happy. It seemed to be working as he wrapped his arms around me and relaxed back into the couch.

"Now that that's all over with, let's find something else to watch" said Master Roman, turning the television back on and to a different channel as fast as possible.

"I'm still going to kill Seth" muttered Master Dean, holding me tighter as he continued to pet my head.

"Dean."

"He let her watch fucking porn!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So, some of you said you wanted a longer chapter. Hopefully this was what you were looking for! :D I thought a longer chapter would do better in Timber's POV since I could add in flashbacks and let all the readers see into her past and her mind. It was fun for me to explore that part of Timber's character. :) **

**Anyway, I want to thank all of you for being patient with my weird update times and also reviewing and reading this story. I've probably said this before but it's amazing to me to know people actually like reading what I write. **

**Not a long author's note today (or maybe it is a long one?) because it's about 1:35AM right now and I have to be up to go to the gym at 7:30AM. Fun fun. (Totally sarcastic right there.) **

**Please favorite, follow, and review. (Reviews really make me smile and know that I'm going in the right direction with this story.)**

**And from me to you:**

**Have a nice day. (Keeping it simple. ;) ) **

**BoV**


	13. Ch 12: Sick Baby

Seth had conveniently avoided being alone with us for the last couple weeks. I think he knew just how much trouble he was in with Dean and I. If his text messages asking us to "forgive him" and that he "meant no harm" were any indication of that.

Dean was at work while I spent my day off with Timber. For the last month or so, we had made it a habit to spend our days off with Timber, playing outside or teaching her different things. I had found her looking at some of our books when I got home from the hospital a few weeks ago, and had been teaching her to read and write since then. She picked up on it incredibly fast and was now reading and writing by herself, with a little help every now and then from us. So, most of our time together was spent reading and relaxing or going outside while her time with Dean was spent traveling to the outskirts of town to play in the dessert.

We were coming back from our morning walk when I noticed that she didn't really look well. She had been quieter this morning than normal and wasn't as active, but I thought it might just be from her day out with Dean yesterday.

"Are you okay, Timber?"

She stopped beside me and looked up, nodding her head. Her eyes and pale color gave away her lie. Not bothering to even question her, I picked her up and started to carry her the rest of the way home.

"Master Roman, I'm okay. Really" said Timber, trying to squirm out of my arms.

"Timber, let me take care of you" I replied, looking into her eyes and cupping her face.

It didn't take much for her to relax against me. We were still about 15 minutes away from home and it was still early for normal standards, so I was surprised by how much attention we gathered as I carried her. The consistent feel of breath against my neck told me that Timber had fallen asleep, which I was extremely happy about. If she saw the number of people looking at us, her struggling would have gotten me to either drop her or give in to letting her walk back to the apartment.

"Damn mixed bloods" was said under the breath of someone that walked past us. I would have demanded to know who it was, but was stopped when a soft whimper came from the hybrid in my arms. Holding her with one arm, I checked her forehead to feel it burning up.

"You're burning up baby girl. How long have you had a fever?" I questioned, cupping her head to my shoulder and hurrying back to the apartment.

Once we were home, I laid her down on the couch to go and grab the first aid kit. As I was looking for it, I heard her cry out "Master Roman." It sounded so weak that I started throwing things out of the way to find the bloody thing faster.

"I'll be there in a second. Don't move baby girl."

When I returned, she was curled onto one of the couch cushions, clutching Dean's blanket. She looked so small and weak. Sitting beside her, I began the routine of basic checks. Temperature: 103. Not good, but can work with it. Sensitivity to light: yes. Her eyes were shut and she was blocking out as much light as possible. Any aches or pains: yup. She let out a little whimper as she clutched her stomach and tried to scratch at her throat. I gave her a little dose of medicine to try to break the temperature. How had we not noticed this sooner? Dean must have seen some of the symptoms yesterday.

"Master Roman…" started Timber as she opened one eye to look at me.

"Yes baby girl?" I replied, pushing some hair from her face as she began to shiver a little bit.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I didn't want to make you or Master Dean worry about me when you two already have so much more to worry about."

Pulling her into my lap, I cuddled her against my chest and wrapped my arms around her. "It's our job to worry about you. You're our baby girl." She rested her head against my chest, clutching onto my shirt as she slipped into a deep, medicine-induced sleep. Moving to lay down on the couch and covering her in Dean's sick blanket, I watched as she slept.

I had only been fascinated by one other person's sleeping, and that was Dean. But that was because he had the tendency to sleep talk. Timber was as a quiet as a mouse, but her actions spoke volumes. She shifted so that one of her ears was pressed over the area where my heart is while she brought the blanket closer to her nose, effectively smelling both Dean's and my scents. It seemed to drag her into an even deeper sleep as she didn't move a lot after that. I don't know how long I had watched her sleep or when I fell asleep, but when I finally did wake up, the TV was turned on with the volume low. Timber was still on my chest, but was awake and watching the TV.

"Why didn't you wake me up baby? Are you feeling any better?" I asked, sitting up to check her forehead again.

It was when she looked at me I knew something was wrong. Her eyes had a hint of fear in them and there were unshed tears on the edge of her beautiful golden eyes. Was it something Dean had left on the TV? I looked at the screen and saw the news. _Kidnapped Hybrid found beaten, raped, and dead in 6__th__ Street Park. _

We were just there today. I moved her off my lap and turned up the volume, listening as the broadcaster continued to give the details of the case. The hybrid went missing yesterday, and was thought to be taken from the area around the Strong Oaks apartment complex. "Us" I breathed out, running my hands through my hair. This is the first time I had heard of our complex in the news, and it just has to be for something like this.

"_Police suspect that it is not one suspect, but an organized group taking hybrids from the area. All hybrid owners are advised to be on the lookout for suspicious activity and to not leave them unattended in unsecure places."_

"They make it sound like hybrids are pure animals and not people" I responded, changing the channel to the History Channel.

Dean probably knew more about this than the news was reporting. I will have to talk to him when he gets home. If there are really people kidnapping hybrids from Strong Oaks, I won't feel comfortable leaving Timber home alone all day while we are at work. Though, I highly doubt that the hospital will like me bringing her to work, and that she will want to spend all day sitting in my office while I have appointments and do my rounds. I know Dean won't be able to take her to the police station. Honestly, after the way she was treated when we found her, I don't want her back at the police station.

"Master Roman" called Timber, bringing my attention back to the present.

I turned and saw her cuddled in a ball with the blanket, flushed face and a weak expression on her face.

"Where is Master Dean?" asked Timber, clutching the blanket tighter.

How is it possible for her to look even cuter? Pulling her back into my lap, I rocked back and forth, enjoying the weight of her against me. The horror of imagining that it was Timber found in the park and not the other hybrid was taking its toll.

"He'll be home in a little while. Do you feel like eating anything? You need to keep your strength up to get better quicker" I said, petting her head.

That was how the day progressed. Timber was able to get some Chicken Noodle Soup in her for lunch, and we spent the rest of day cuddling on the couch while documentaries of Ancient Greek and Roman mythology played on TV. Not my first choice of programming, but she loved learning about the history of the world.

The documentary on the Cerberus had just started when the door opened and Dean walked in. It was 6 in the afternoon, which meant Dean got off early for some reason.

"You're home early" I said, smiling as he came over to the couch.

"Mercury let me off early after we finished at the park" answered Dean, sitting on the couch and pressing a kiss to my lips. "Said that he knew my head wouldn't be in the game after that happened. I'm surprised she isn't up."

"She's been sick all day. I think she might have caught a cold or something" I replied, holding her as Dean went to change out of his clothes.

Once Dean was gone, Timber started moving and whimpering.

"Master Dean…. Master Roman, Master Dean" whimpered Timber, asking for Dean.

The desperation in her voice for Dean made me wonder if she would act this way if I was the one gone. Dean came back into the room in a tank top and basketball shorts and settled on the couch beside us. As if it was instinct, Timber moved so that she was resting in both of our laps and was settled with her ear right over my heart again.

"She's been asking for you all day" I told Dean, petting her head as Dean watched her.

"She does that when you aren't home too. She'll take a nap in the car on the way home and ask for you" replied Dean, lacing our hands together.

We remained in silence for a while, letting Timber rest and watching the history documentary. It wasn't until about ten minutes later that I finally brought up what I had been wanting to ask all day.

"So, I guess this is a sucky time to tell you that I just got promoted to Detective."

"Really? That's amazing babe. I'm so proud of you" I said, smiling as we kissed again.

"Yeah, the department is wanting to have a promotion ceremony for some reason, but it won't be for another month or so. But I get to start tomorrow since they already have a case they want me for."

"What is it?"

"The hybrid murderers."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! Sorry this update took so long. School and life have been sucking recently and it's been taking it's toll on me. Anyway, how many other people felt like they were on top of the world and had their heart stomped into tiny pieces because of WrestleMania last night? I am so happy Seth Rollins is the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion, but I am pissed that Roman wasn't able to slay the beast when he was literally a Superman Punch and a Spear away from it. And then, I'm worried because that fall Dean took during the ladder match didn't look good at all, but at least he walked back on his own. But did you hear that pop Dean got when he came out? That was amazing! And all the people booing Roman ended up chanting 'This is awesome'! Take that suckas! **

**Sorry, still on a WrestleMania (and possibly sugar/ caffeine) high. But, the way I think this story is going might turn a little darker than I originally wanted. However, I am still open to suggestions about future chapters and am in love with all the questions people are asking. It helps me develop the characters and the story.**

**Please review, follow, and favorite.**

**Have a nice day!**

**BoV**


	14. Ch 13: Love and Crime

I was putting on an old t-shirt when I heard Roman on the phone in the kitchen. Timber was still recovering from her cold that she caught a couple days ago, so she was waiting for Roman to give her the medicine for the night. Moving into the kitchen, I figured I would go ahead and get her medicine measured out for Ro. She was sitting on the counter, playing with her tail.

"Are you going somewhere Master Dean?"

The question was echoed in Roman's eyes while he listened to the other person on the line. Being a detective definitely had its benefits but the weird hours were going to be a downside. But this case, it was just too close to home to take easy.

"I got called into work. I shouldn't be gone too long, so you two better not be up when I get back" I said, grabbing Timber's medicine from the cabinet.

Ro's phone call continued, and it wasn't hard to figure out that he was talking to his cousin Jimmy. The subject took a little bit longer, but I got that it had with them coming to watch Timber when we had to go to work day after tomorrow. At least, he was getting Timber taken care of. I don't know what I would be like if I had to leave her here alone while this case is still going on.

By the time I had Timber's medicine measured out and handed it to her, I was lost in my thoughts. Facts were running across my mind. Clues were being highlighted and categorized. It probably would have continued if Timber hadn't pulled me out of my thoughts.

"There's another body, isn't there?" asked Timber, taking the medicine from me.

That was the thing that still shocked me. She saw past our words and got the truth out of them. All that teaching from Ro was impressive, but her natural intelligence was even more impressive. And I knew there would be no point in lying to her.

"There is. I have to go to the crime scene and see if there is a way to go ahead and catch these bastards."

Timber was quiet when she took her medicine and the wheels in her head were turning. I could almost see the steam coming from her ears. It was cute, if I was honest. She has become so much more than she was when we first got her. And it's only made Ro and I fall in love with her more.

"I promise that this case is going to be over soon" I said, putting my hand on her cheek and making her look at me. "Nothing is going to happen to you as long as we are around."

"But what about those hybrids? Those hybrids had owners. They loved them like I do you. It had to have been terrifying for them in those last moments."

I barely registered Ro's quick 'I gotta go', because I was already pulling her into my arms. That was another part of her that melted my heart and sparked a fire in me. She had such compassion for others and it made me furious that those bastards from her past could have treated her like she was nothing. I wasn't going to tell her that when I had to approach the owner of the last hybrid we found, the owner was more concerned about being disturbed than that their pet had been found raped and murdered. There were just some things that did not need to be shared, and the pure rage that had engulfed me when that happened still burned a little.

"You don't need to be worried about that. Nothing like what happened to those hybrids will happen to you" said Roman, putting his arms around both of us. "I would rather die than see either of you hurt."

"Same goes for me" I said, placing a kiss to the side of Ro's neck.

Our eyes met and I could see the emotion running through him now. He was happy that I got this promotion, but he was even more terrified than when I first joined the police force. I had to go out there and be the lead guy on the case, not just a helping hand. There was an even bigger target on my back now. Especially since these attacks are coming closer to our home. All around us, just steadily coming closer. I will have to map out the crime scenes when I go back in to make sure I'm right, but there is just a feeling in my gut about it.

"But I wouldn't want Masters to die" came the soft reply. "If Masters die, I would be all alone. It wouldn't matter what happened to me if Master Roman and Master Dean weren't alive. The only reason I'm still alive is because of Master Dean and Master Roman. I wouldn't want to live if Master Roman and Master Dean died."

Our eyes widened at her declaration. My heart tightened at the thought of her even mentioning not wanting to live. No, if anything happened to Timber, I would have to kill someone. I don't care if I'm dead. I'll come back from the grave.

"Baby girl" started Roman.

"I love Master Roman and Master Dean. Not just because of you being my masters. A.J. said that I should probably hide my feelings until one of you said something, but I just can't hide them anymore" cried Timber, looking at us with tears in her eyes.

"You should never hide anything from us, baby. How long have you been feeling this way?" asked Roman, petting her head as he gripped my side tighter.

This is what we've been waiting for. She is making a move. I gripped Ro's side tighter as well, relaying my anticipation for her answer. Jericho was probably going to have my ass for showing up late to the crime scene, but he could wait a few damn extra fucking minutes. After all, he was the one that called me in the evening on my day off.

"I don't know. I always thought that no one looked better than Masters, but then I saw all the people that would look at Masters while we were out or at the gym. It was like someone was squeezing my stomach and my heart at the same time. I didn't want anyone to touch Masters or to look at Master Roman or Master Dean."

She was playing with her hands as she talked, showing how uncomfortable and nervous she was.

"Why didn't you want anyone to look or touch us, baby girl?" I asked, trying my best to hide the anticipation in my voice.

"Because I thought Master Roman and Master Dean would want them over me, and… and… They can't have you! Because Master Roman and Master Dean are my masters! They're MY masters!" cried Timber, pulling closer to us and finally letting her tears out.

Somehow she managed to cry on both of our chests, and neither of us really cared. Roman's hand continued to pet her head as she let everything out while mine rubbed circles on her back. Looking at Ro's face, I mimicked the smile that was on his. Our little hybrid had become a lot more bold.

"You're right. We are your's" I said, making her look at me.

"What?"

She still had tears falling, but her eyes were wide in surprise. I guess she wasn't expecting us to react like this.

"Baby girl, we love you too. As more than just our pet, I love you the same way I love Dean and he loves you the same way he loves me" explained Roman, wiping her tears away.

"But… but… Masters could have anyone they wanted" whispered Timber.

"And we want you. You're the part we didn't know we were missing" I said, leaning down to press my lips to her forehead.

My phone went off just then, making our little moment go up in smoke. Taking a step back from them, I answered it, cursing whoever it was in my head. Luckily, it was Cesaro, telling me that Jericho and Mercury were asking what was taking me so long. I continued to talk to him for a minute before we had a good enough story that would allow me some time to get over there. I hung up the phone and turned around to see Timber standing up, leaning against Roman as he leaned against the counter and held her from behind.

"The higher ups are looking for me" I said, showing the frustration on my face.

"Duty calls" replied Roman, smiling at me.

Timber kept her head down. It amazed me that she could go from being the boldest person I know to being as shy as a mouse. I moved over to her and cupped her cheek.

"I'll be back soon, and when I get back, if you aren't asleep, we'll continue this conversation. But tonight, you are sleeping with Ro and I in our bed" I said, pressing my lips to her forehead again.

"But…."

"No buts. I've wanted you close to us since you first got here, and now that I know how you feel about us… I want you in my arms tonight" I commanded, making sure she got that there was no room for argument.

"So do I. We aren't letting you go now" inserted Roman, holding her tighter.

"Please be safe Master Dean" said Timber, hugging me before I left.

* * *

It didn't take long to get to the crime scene on my motorcycle, and by the time I showed up, it seemed like all the evidence markers had been set out. I always hated having to do such a time consuming thing. Search every corner of the crime scene and the surround perimeter for anything that shouldn't be there. Now, though, I have to thank Cesaro and Kidd for doing it, because it makes my life so much easier.

"Hey Mr. Detective."

"What's up former partner?" I said, greeting Cesaro with a firm slap on his shoulder.

We exchanged banter while walking over to the area blocked off by police tape. Mercury and Jericho were on the other side of the parking lot, dealing with a few late night media people, so I was able to get a look at the body before higher-ups were breathing down my back for taking my time to get here. Not that it would take the smile off my face. Timber said she loved us… said she loves us… loves me. Yeah, nothing would take this smile off my face.

"You seem too happy to be called to a crime scene at 1:30 in the morning. What gives?" asked Cesaro, lifting the tape for me.

"You remember Timber…."

"The hybrid you and Roman searched high and low for and finally took in?"

"Yeah, since she's been living with us, Ro and I have…."

"You love her and she finally said I love you back?"

"If you're going to answer all the questions, why are you asking them?" I asked, getting a little pissed at Cesaro stealing my thunder.

"To see if my answers are correct" was his quick reply. That earned him a flip of the bird and a quick "Fuck you" as I went to examine the body.

The body was that of a young, what appeared to be bunny, hybrid female with dark hair and ears, pale skin, and distinct green eyes. It wasn't often that the eyes of a victim were left open during death, but I guess the ME hadn't gotten to the scene yet to close them and examine the body. Her clothes were filthy and had been ripped in multiple places… places where you would hold a person typically. Did she put up a fight against the people who grabbed her? Was it even people who grabbed her since those tears looked like claw marks?

"Whoever grabbed her had to of had a good amount of strength looking at the torn clothing and bruises on her skin" I said, putting on gloves to look at some of the bruises peeking out from under her clothing.

"She was last seen 5 days ago" said Jericho, crouching down beside me. "Her owners didn't even bother reporting her missing. Good thing she was chipped or else we would have a Jane Doe on our hands."

"Did you already contact the owners?" I asked, closing the hybrid's eyes.

No one should have to continue to see the face of their killer, even after death had claimed them. Rest in peace and let the darkness carry you to the light, as Roman would say.

"Her name was on a list that said when she died, her body becomes a donation to science. They'll be along to positively identify the body sometime tomorrow afternoon, but after that…."

"They don't want the body back" I finished for him, clenching my fist.

Those arrogant bastards! Those motherfucking, arrogant bastards!

"Joey and I will handle the identification tomorrow since it is your day off" said Jericho, looking at the hybrid's face.

Now that her eyes were closed, the fear that was in her expression gave way to a peaceful, almost sleep-like posture. But it unnerved me a little bit as well. My mind imagined dull, lifeless golden eyes hidden behind the closed eyelids and small cat ears replacing the long rabbit ears on her head. She looked a lot like Timber did before we took her in. Emaciated and pale, abused and used.

"This has to be a difficult first case for you. Especially considering you have your own hybrid at home" said Jericho, standing up.

"I'd rather have a difficult first case and prove myself right away than have to spend years playing grunt for the department" I replied, getting up as well.

I could take a lot, but imagining my baby girl in the grass wasn't how I wanted to spend the rest of my night. There would be more pictures of the body by the time I got back to my desk Monday. Moving over to the edge of the crime scene, I noticed a shadow moving in the distance.

"Aren't you worried that the crime scenes are getting closer and closer to your residence and you have a hybrid? Don't you think that she will be kidnapped soon?" questioned Jericho, apparently not knowing when to shut up.

"I'll solve this case before that happens" I said, going under the tape and towards the shadow.

"And if you don't solve it by then…."

"I won't let anything happen to her. I'll get her back, one way or another" I answered honestly, drawing my gun as I approached the shadow.

"Police department! If anyone is there, identify yourself now or risk being shot" I shouted out, pointing my gun at the shadow.

Jericho pulled out a flashlight and shown it in the direction I was aiming, shining on a piece of flannel fabric that was stuck on a tree branch. Moving closer, I repeated my warning, checking all around before putting my gun back in the holster.

"What do you think? Possibly a piece of cloth from the killer? It's a little too close to the dump site for pure coincidence" I said, trying to see if there was a tag or some identifier on it.

"I don't know, but we'll bag it for testing in the lab later" said Jericho, motioning to the CSI to come collect it.

As the CSI was placing it in the bag, I noticed there was something on the fabric but I couldn't make it out very well. Could it be…? No… but… could it? Leaving Jericho with the CSI to continue looking in the bush, I went to Cesaro and Kidd, wanting to check something.

"Hey, quick question" I said, grabbing their attention. "Who did the evidence marking and collection on the 6th street park crime scene?"

"We did and Neville over there did the CSI work" answered Tyson, pointing to the CSI with Jericho.

"Okay, did any of you find a piece of fabric around the crime scene?"

"What are you getting at Dean?" questioned Cesaro, crossing his arms.

"If you did, we might have just found our killer's signature or at least one of them. Tomorrow, go through the evidence from 6th street Park and let me know if you find any pieces of fabric" I said, bumping fists with him.

* * *

It was closing in on 3:30 by the time Jericho let me go home. I entered the apartment and stripped off my jacket and shoes, ready to just fall in bed. Putting my jacket up, I was greeted by the sight of a sleepy hybrid at the hallway entrance, yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Master Dean…" said Timber in a sleepy voice.

"You should be asleep with Ro, baby girl" I said, moving over to her, not bothering to hide my smile.

She was the cutest thing when she was half asleep. Her innocence shined through and it made me want to carry her around and cuddle her to my chest.

"I was, but I heard you come in. The bed felt too big without you in it" answered Timber, leaning her head on my chest as I wrapped my arms around.

"Well, I'm home now, so let's go to bed" I suggested, picking her up and carrying her back to the bedroom.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck, nuzzling her head in the crook of my neck. This is how it was always supposed to be. My heart swelled as we moved closer to the bed. Ro was fast asleep, his naked back showing as the sheet covered his round ass and legs. I put her down in the middle of the bed before stripping out of my jeans and shirt. Getting in beside her, I pulled the covers over all of us, wrapping my arms around Timber as she snuggled against my chest and intertwined my fingers with Ro's. He moved so Timber's back was pressed against his chest and our joined hands rested on her hip.

"Goodnight Master Dean" said Timber, yawning before slipping into a deep sleep.

"Sweet dreams baby girl" I replied, pressing a kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So I'm back again after a long break. Sorry about that, but all my professors decided to cram tests and project in the last two full weeks of school. But that has changed and I will hopefully be updating more often. (Crossing my fingers because I really want to update just as much as all of you want me to.)**

**Doing something a little different: What was your reaction to this chapter? Were you excited when Timber revealed her feelings for Roman and Dean? What do you think is going to happen next with Dean's case? Do you think the piece of fabric is a signature from the killer or just something random? Let me know because I love reading your reviews. They help me plan out the next steps of the story. ;)**

**Oh, also, I recently got a tumblr account, so if you want to follow me there it is bird-of-victory. tumblr .com (no spaces). So hit me up there. :) (Shameless self promotion LOL)**

**Please review, follow, and favorite.**

**And in the words of Mankind, Dude Love, Cactus Jack, and all the wacky personalities of Mrs. Foley's little boy: Have a nice day!**

**BoV**


	15. Ch 14: Time For Action

**Fair warning: This chapter is completely unedited and unrevised. There will be spelling, wording, and grammar mistakes and I can't help that since I literally just free wrote this chapter in about an hour and a half. Possible to be revised and edited at a later time. Until then, ENJOY!**

* * *

"Oh my gosh, TIMMY! It's been so long! I've missed you! Did you miss me? Wait, I already know you did! There has been so much time since we last saw each other! You have to tell me everything that happened since we last talked."

A.J. continued on talking while Timber just smiled. They were in a tight embrace and even though A.J. was dominating the spoken conversation, Timber seemed to be completely relaxed and okay with it. It was mind blowing how far she's come in her time with us. From the small, close to death hybrid that was cowering in a corner of a jail cell to a confident, stunningly beautiful woman… and she is all our's.

"It really has been a long time, Ro" echoed Seth, putting down his cup of coffee.

"It's been two days Rollins. I'm sure you two can survive without seeing us for more than a few hours" I countered, laughing before drinking some of my coffee. "But thank you for watching Timber for us. Dean doesn't want her to be home alone while this case is going on."

"You know I don't have a problem with having Timber over. A.J. has been begging for a playdate anyway" laughed Seth, watching the two hybrids chat. "How is that going, by the way? I know Dean's been coming into the gym more often to release stress."

"There was another body the other day. Two of them actually. A dog and a cat" I said, keeping my voice down.

I didn't want to go into details. The news channels would probably be releasing them in a few hours anyway, but… it was a little too much for me. Both of them had the same coloring as Timber. Maybe Dean's instincts and gut feeling was right to keep Timber away from the apartment when we weren't going to be there.

"I see…" inserted Seth, breaking the silence that stretched between us.

"Timber has been having nightmares recently. I think the fact the bodies are being found closer and closer to the apartment complex is getting to her."

The first night she woke up in tears, screaming and fighting off some invisible force scared the shit out of Dean and I. It was like all the progress we had made was gone. She was in fight or flight mode. Once she calmed down, everything was fine except that she spent the rest of the night in tears and in either Dean's or my embrace. My heart ached the entire she cried in my arms, telling about the giants that held her in a cage and the shadows that surrounded her.

"You know there is a place a few houses down from us that is for sale. I know Jimmy and Naomi just moved into that duplex with Jey and Cameron, and then everyone else is in that area too. So, it might be a good place to look at if you are wanting to move out of that apartment complex" offered Seth, pulling out a For Sale flyer and passing it to me.

It was a 4 bedroom, 3 ½ bathroom, two story house that had a large backyard and front yard. There was a spacious front porch and pool in the back. Seemed like it was built to be the center of the neighborhood during the summer. There was enough room to throw large parties where everyone wasn't right under each other, which was perfect since all of our friends lived within a 3 mile radius of the address.

"Thanks. I'll talk to Dean about it and see what he thinks before we bring it up to baby girl."

I looked down at my watch to see that I had just enough time to get back to the hospital from my break. A sigh came from me as I realized I didn't want to go back without Timber. She had spent the morning with me, reading in my office as I did my rounds and other busy work. It was fun seeing how she played with the children that came in, patients or not, and put everyone at ease with a smile.

The nurses had fallen in love with her and she had been a hit with the patients when she went on my rounds with me. It was nice that I could bring her to work every now and then, but I didn't want to take advantage of the situation. Hence why Timber was spending the afternoon with Seth and A.J. until either Dean or I get off.

"Go. She's in good hands. We are just going to go back to the gym and then head home a little early" reassured Seth, smiling as the two little hybrids came over to us.

"It's time for you to go Master Roman?" questioned Timber, looking up at me as she tilted her head.

"Yeah, though I wish you were coming with me. You always make time fly by" I said, pushing a piece of hair away from her face.

The faint blush that grew on her cheeks made my heart flutter. She was just so adorable. It reaffirmed my resolve to do anything to protect her from everything, at any cost. I leaned down and placed a small kiss at the corner of her lips before standing back to my full height. Ignoring the noises being made by Seth and A.J., she wrapped her arms around me and stood on her tip toes to press a quick kiss on my cheek.

"You aren't making it any easier to leave, baby girl" I said, placing my hands on her waist, feeling the forming abs from all the fight training she has been doing with Dean.

"Who said I was going to make it easy for you to leave? I don't want you to leave, so I have to do everything in my power to make you stay" replied Timber.

Her blunt and pure honesty was shocking at first, but now I loved it. Though I loved everything about her, her honesty was towards the top of the list of favorites.

"I will see you after work. Dean said that he was wanting to go out for dinner tonight, so be good for Seth and A.J. and you might get a treat" I said, tapping the tip of her nose.

"Ice cream?" asked Timber.

I just nodded before leaning down and pressing a proper kiss to her lips. Her response was immediate and had me holding her tighter.

"Be good" I said once the kiss ended.

"Anything for Master Roman" answered Timber, smiling.

* * *

It was nearly four hours since I dropped Timber off and only 30 more minutes until I could leave to go get her. Dean said that he was going to meet us at the restaurant since he had a little more work to do. I doing my last set of rounds when a nurse from the E.R. came running up to me.

"Doctor Reigns, you are needed in the E.R. There are a few possible gunshot victims on their way and are in critical condition."

I took off in the direction of the Emergency Room, just in time to see the ambulance pull up. Not wasting time, I went to the back and opened the door. Shock was the most evident feature on my face. A.J. burst out of the ambulance and hugged me as Seth was continuing to be worked on by the medics.

"I don't know what happened Mister Roman. One second we're at the gym and everything is fine and I go to the bathroom, and then all hell breaks loose and there are gun shots and Master Seth and… and…." A.J. didn't get to finish as a nurse pulled her to the side so they could get Seth out of the ambulance.

There wasn't a chance for me to question where Timber was because the sound of another ambulance coming cut me off. One of the E.R. doctors was working on Seth as they ran into the building so I waited for the second ambulance. My heart was pounding a mile a second, hoping for I don't know what, but praying that it wasn't what I was thinking it was.

The doors of the ambulance burst open and Dean got out, more pissed and on defense than I had seen him in a long time. He looked ready to rip someone's head off and it confirmed my worst fears. He wouldn't have gotten that defensive or gotten in an ambulance unless it was Timber that was back there. Dean's eyes lost the edge for a second as our eyes connected and I could see the scared little boy inside and how terrified he was right now. Not wasting a second, I went to the back of the ambulance to help take the gurney out and assess the damage.

The sight tore my insides to shreds. It was like a living horror movie. Everything turned red and then grey and then slowly got into focus and color again. Timber had her eyes closed and her breathing was soft and shallow. There was a large amount of bright red gauze over the area where her heart is and her skin was sickly pale. My stomach churned as I noticed the large amount of bright red gauze that had been thrown on the floor of the ambulance.

No, this can't be happening. I just saw her, happy and perfectly healthy a few hours ago. This can't be happening.

Now is not the time for feelings, Reigns. Now is the time for action and for you to possibly save the life of one of the most precious things on Earth. Forget emotions for now and focus on actions.

"Bullet wound in the upper left chest cavity. Unknown if bullet is still lodge in the body or not. Unresponsive for the last 5 minutes and breathing has been shallow at best" rattled off one of the medics.

"What happened?" I questioned, pushing the absolute horror at seeing Timber in an oxygen mask and with bright red gauze and bandages on her chest.

"There was a shooting at Seth's gym. It appears it was an attempted robbery that went bad" said Dean, following behind us as I went into automatic override.

"Take her to O.R. 4 stat. Prep her for surgery. I will be there in a second" I commanded, stopping at the swinging doors that Dean was held back at.

I waited a second for everyone to leave before grabbing Dean in my arms. His automatically wrapped around me.

"Save her, Ro. We can't lose her" said Dean as I ran my hand through his hair and pressing a hard kiss to his lips.

"I'll do everything I can and more. She's a fighter, Dean. You taught her to be tough. Now, find out what really happened to put our baby girl in here" I said, kissing him again before releasing our embrace.

"Failed robbery my ass. This has something to do with my case. I can feel it in my gut" said Dean, squeezing my hand as I went to get prepped to save our baby girl.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So, first, sorry for it being so long since I last updated. Life has gotten in the way and I was going through a bit of writer's block. It was like I knew what I wanted to happen next, just couldn't put it in words on a page... erm, screen. Anyway, I hope this makes up for it and I will be able to put out more chapters because I literally write on whim and not on a schedule.**

**I know I'm a bad fanfic writer. Everyone else has schedules and I'm just over here doing whatever. But I promise it's for a good reason. (Another surgery for my older sister, my dad was in the hospital, summer physics classes, chaos at work and home, and a bunch of other stuff. Ugh, growing up and adult life suck!)**

**Anyway, thank you for reading.**

**Please review, favorite, and follow.**

**Have a nice day!**

**BoV**


	16. Ch 15: Different but Completely Perfect

"Dean, go home" I said, running my hand through his messed up hair.

"I can't" was the only reply I got as his head lulled back to rest against my stomach. If there was one thing everyone knew about Dean Ambrose was that he was more stubborn than any mule in the world.

"She isn't going anywhere, and I'm here. Go home and rest. You need it, baby boy" I insisted, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

It had been a few days since I had to perform surgery on Timber. She was still unconscious, but the surgery was successful and she would be making a full recovery. I even had some of the other surgeons and doctors look at her to double check my own diagnosis of fully recovery. Seth was a little better off than Timber is. He didn't required a four hour long surgery. Only a row of twelve stitches on his side and orders to hold off on the work outs until it was healed. Needless to say, he lucked out and was allowed to go home after a 24 hour observation period.

"There is nothing for me at home. My heart is here with both of you" replied Dean, looking up at me with that look in his eyes.

The same look had been in his eyes since Timber was rushed in here. It was like he was connecting the dots to something and wasn't liking the picture they were creating. He was acting more affectionate. Not that he wasn't before, but now… it wasn't the same as always. Dean was more of an actions speak louder than words type of lover. You knew he loved you with his everything because he would do little things like pick up your favorite snack on his way home. Or he would refuse to watch anything but your favorite show or movie.

Now, he was saying a lot more romantic things. I thought it was just because we were at the hospital and this whole ordeal had drained him so he could only express himself with his words. But… now, I can't help but feel like there is a reason he is so open with his emotions. Like there is something really important he is keeping from me… from us.

"There is a bed there. A nice, big comfortable one that you could sleep in. A lot more comfortable than that chair you've been sleeping in" I said, messaging his shoulders as he hummed in contentment.

"It's too big and too cold without you two in it with me."

Honestly, he was right on the money. Neither of us had been home for days except to shower and grab a new set of clothes. We were afraid of what would happen if we left Timber's side… and home just didn't feel like home. Not without the little hybrid right at the door when we walk in or hearing her singing in the kitchen or wrapped up in a book or tv show on the couch. At night, I had dreams of feeling her snuggling up to my side and wrapping my arms around that small body. Only to wake up to the beeping of her heart monitor and realize she was still in her hospital bed.

"You should go and get some rest though. You have another shift in a little bit and you haven't had a good night's sleep since you performed her surgery" said Dean, wrapping his hand around my wrist.

He brought my hand to his mouth and placed a kiss to the palm before putting it in his hair again. Sometimes I think Dean has a little tiny bit of dog in him with the way he loves his head being pet. It was true that I had been sleeping in Timber's room between shifts, but just like Dean, I couldn't go home.

"How can I leave when both parts of my heart are here?" I asked, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

We shared a moment, just staring into each other's eyes before looking over at the unconscious hybrid. She looked so peaceful sleeping. To think just a few days ago she was sitting between us on the couch, telling us about a new dish she wanted to make while we watched the history channel.

"How much longer until she wakes up?" asked Dean, holding my hand.

"Anytime now, baby boy. Why don't you go lay down beside her? I'll sit here until I have to go on my shift" I said, pushing him up and towards the bed.

Dean didn't fight my suggestion and moved to the other side of the bed to slip in beside Timber. Seeing his big form beside the little hybrid was always interesting to me. It was even more interesting to see the stark differences between the two. Our baby girl was covered in a white sheet and thankfully Naomi had brought some normal clothes for her to be changed into after surgery instead of those awful hospital gowns. But those clothes were also white, so they made her natural tan and dark hair look darker than normal.

It also didn't help that Dean was wearing his typical dark wash jeans and black, tight fitting, t-shirt. Thankfully, he'd taken off his boots and leather jacket before getting on the bed, but the difference between his dark clothes and the white bedding was striking. It made me think of our little world. Each one of us were so different from the other.

Timber was our baby girl and we were her big, bad wolves. Her and Dean had similar pasts with being used and mistreated, something I would give my life to make sure never happened again, to either of them. However, her love of learning and affection was more similar to me than Dean. Dean was affectionate sometimes, but not like Timber and I. He didn't say I love you as often and Timber and I did. His affection was more physical than verbal and not the obvious physical affection everyone looked for.

His not so obvious ways of showing affection was one of the things that made my family question our relationship in the beginning. My entire family was affectionate. It was just a part of our heritage and engrained in our blood. They questioned if Dean loved me every time I spoke with them for the first 6 months of our relationship. After that, it was only every so often that they questioned it. Luckily, after Dean and I spent a month with them in Samoa, and they got to know Dean, the questions stopped.

Everything about us was different, but that made us so perfect for each other. We filled the empty spots in each other. We gave the other what they were missing and learned about our two completely different worlds to make our own. And Timber completed that world. At times, our world seemed to be missing a small amount of warmth or missing a gentle touch, but Timber filled in our world with her warm, unconditional love and loyalty.

It wasn't much longer until there was movement from the bed that pulled me from my thoughts. I was about to tell Dean to go back to sleep when I looked up and saw a pair of sleepy, golden eyes looking at me. Those beautiful, awe inspiring, liquid gold eyes. Moving so I was sitting on the empty side of the bed, I ran my hand along her face before running it through her hair and pressing our foreheads together.

"Master Roman?"

It was whispered and raspy, but it was my baby girl.

"You scared us baby girl. I thought we lost you for a moment" I replied, pressing my lips to her forehead before moving to get the water on the bedside table.

Before she responded, I forced her to take a few sips of water, knowing how hard it is to speak when your mouth and throat are drier than Dean's favorite playground. Dean was still knocked out, his arms wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. One second, A.J. and I are playing while Mister Seth was closing up the gym and then a loud bang happened and…. It all goes black from there."

The tears that welled up in her eyes clinched my heart. Pressing our foreheads together again, I wiped the tears away and pressed kisses to her cheeks. Nothing else mattered in this moment. My baby girl was awake and all of us were together. The world could end and I would die a happy man with the loves of my life in my arms.

"Don't think about that. All that matters is that you are awake and are going to get better" I said, leaning in to press a kiss to her chapped lips.

A light shift in the weight on the bed broke our kiss and I looked over to see Dean awake. He reached up and ran his hand along my jaw before doing the same to Timber. His blissed out smile was a rare sight, and one I treasured. He was happy and content.

"Watching the two of you kiss and be all lovey-dovey is the one of the best ways to wake up."

"You flirt" I said, smiling before leaning over to kiss him as well.

We broke off the kiss and immediately Dean moved to kiss Timber as well. They both still looked exhausted and I wanted nothing more than to join them on the bed and in dream land. But my shift starts in 5 minutes and we need as much money as possible if we are going to finish the surprise before Timber is released.

"Go back to sleep you two. I'll come back to check on you after I do my rounds" I said, kissing each of them again and making sure they were covered and snuggled together.

Going to the door and turning off most of the lights, I watched as Dean moved so Timber's head rested on his chest and he held her in his arms. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head before the both of them drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I've been gone for a long while, but I didn't forget about this story. Just, like all my other excuses, life got in the way. I won't bore any of you with the details, but life is kicking my butt at the moment. (I literally finished writing this chapter instead of writing the lab report I have due today.) **

**Anyway, I know how I want this story to go in a major outline, but I am always open to questions and suggestions. Those always make me think in a different perspective and write a better chapter (and write it faster LOL). **

**So, thank you for reading and I hope to get back to writing more frequently soon. (Fingers crossed.)**

**Please leave a review, favorite, and follow! (Oh, btw, this story has 99 followers! I am so happy that so many people are following my baby, but I'm also feel like I don't deserve it. I'm definitely not one of the better writers on this site, but it makes me feel like I'm doing something right.)**

**And in the words of the Hardcore Legend himself, Mick Foley: Have a nice day!**

**BoV**


End file.
